


Melody of the Heart

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Concerts, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Prodigies, Strangers to Lovers, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the things you need to know about Levi. He is a prodigy violin player, and he knows it. His parents, firmly believing that music is not a suitable career path, have forced Levi into a business degree. He hates people. All people. Except for Erwin and Hanji, the only two people he will tolerate. </p><p>The only time Levi is truly happy is when he is playing his violin – preferably alone. </p><p>Oh, and he can't stand this freshman named Eren who won't seem to leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Since SnK's author, Isayama Hajime, has requested Kodansha's official English translation to 'avoid gendered pronouns...or at least to use he and she with equal frequency' in reference to Hanji, I will be using 'zhe' as a gender neutral pronoun for Hanji in this story.
> 
> A/N2: A lot of inspiration for this story came from songs I listened to by "The Piano Guys". Occasionally if there is a specific song that inspired a scene, I will add a link so people can listen. The instruments don't always match up, but use your imagination :) For this chapter there are two:
> 
> (1) ["Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDHxhhB8710)  
> (2) ["Charlie Brown Medley"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyPDQpel8bI)

Levi closed his eyes as he dragged his bow across the violin strings, the first note filling the room with a swell of anticipated energy. Levi let his fingers move on their own, music coming from deep within rather than his brain picking out the melody for him. He released a relieved sigh as he felt the vibration of the violin against his jaw and fingers through the bowstring. This was what he had missed during summer break; the reason why he had actually been _excited_ to return for his junior year of college.

 

Not for the business degree he was halfway done. Fuck that, no. Levi wanted to be back on campus and out of his parents' house. With a three hour drive between them and campus, they could no longer hover over Levi and dictate his daily activities like they had done for the entire summer break. Levi had been forced to keep his violin in storage rather than take it home with him after his sophomore year, knowing his parents would've thrown it out if they found it.

 

A whole summer without this, without the vibrations of music at his fingertips and running through his body. Without the ability to turn his thoughts and emotions into something far more beautiful, to actually express what he was feeling without the cumbersome use of words. Levi took another deep breath and let his violin sing for him. There was no one in the small performance hall on campus to listen but that didn't matter. He didn't need an audience for this.

 

His parents didn't think that music was an appropriate career path, informing him that as soon as he finished his college degree and they stopped funding him, Levi would end up on the streets begging for people to fill his violin case with spare change. They were of the firm belief that business was the way to go – that Levi should follow in his father's footsteps and prepare to take over the family business after he graduated.

 

That meant that Levi was halfway through his business degree, and his summers were filled with work at his father's office. Music lessons or even playing for fun during the summers were out of the question, seen as a waste of time better spent on more productive activities. So the only time Levi got to play was during the school year, far enough away to avoid his parents' meddling. Without their knowledge Levi played his violin in all of his spare time, and performed in school recitals whenever possible.

 

It wasn't much; it wasn't leading Levi towards his dream of standing up on a famous theatre stage and stealing the breath of every audience member with his playing. However, it was enough because it kept him sane. During his freshman year of school he had managed to talk his parents into letting him take a music introduction class; the argument had been that Levi needed to take electives anyway and he would get a good mark in music to boost his GPA. One day after class Levi had gone wandering through the music building and discovered this small music hall; booked out for performances from various campus clubs but otherwise empty and available.

 

This room had become Levi's haven, especially since he couldn't play his violin in his dorm room late at night without getting written up by security for causing a noise disruption – some people just had no appreciation for good music. Levi was no longer allowed to take music classes but every Tuesday and Friday his schedule opened up to allow him two hours in this room. Levi would usually play for an hour on his own until his two friends joined him after they got out of their advanced music classes.

 

Levi was not a social person. The social etiquette and expectations, the time it took to foster relationships and maintain them, how easily people could be offended by simple words... Ugh, Levi would rather string himself up by the neck. However, he had met Erwin and Hanji when they were all in the same music class in freshman year, and there was something about them that Levi found tolerable. It was probably the fact that they seemed to understand and respect his need for space, and didn't take offence to his sharp tongue or crude humour. In fact, Hanji's humour rivalled Levi's own.

 

Erwin played a double bass, and had the muscular frame to prove he lugged the damn instrument around campus weekly. He was blonde, tan and beautiful, especially in those late night moments when he appeared to know Levi's thoughts better than Levi himself did. He and Erwin had shared a few passionate nights in freshman year but Levi had been unwilling to open up the way Erwin wanted, and they had mutually agreed to remain friends only. They worked better that way.

 

Hanji played the clarinet, and although Levi wasn't terribly fond of woodwinds, he couldn't knock the way Hanji made the instrument sing. Levi didn't know why zhe didn't do jazz full time with the way zhe could move zher fingers and play through the scales, but he figured that was Hanji's decision to make. Hanji was almost too high-energy for Levi to handle but just like Erwin, there was something special about Hanji that made Levi not mind being around zher.

 

Erwin and Hanji were part of a larger circle of friends and Levi knew them by name from a few encounters – either because they joined in the recitals on campus, or came to watch and support their friends. Levi probably found Petra to be the most tolerable of the extended group, and he would admit that he could sit and listen to her on the piano for hours. Levi generally preferred to let Erwin and Hanji handle the interactions with the others – Auruo, Gunter, Erd, Mike, and Moblit.

 

One of Levi's favourite songs drifted into his mind and he allowed his fingers to blend his improvisation playing into the melody of the familiar song. It didn't matter to him what songs he played, or if he just went through a seamless combination of random notes that sounded good. Levi just wanted to play, and would continue to play without interruption until Erwin and Hanji arrived in a little less than an hour.

 

The sudden sound of a door slamming closed jolted Levi enough that his bowstring squealed in protest against the violin. His eyes flashed open to glare down the aisle, looking to see who had intruded in on his haven. It was too early for his friends to arrive and even if it was them, they would never let the door slam. Levi's gray eyes narrowed in on a young guy standing in the centre of the aisle just inside the door, face flushed with what Levi hoped was severe shame. "Fuck, I'm sorry!" the boy called out, glancing back and forth nervously between the door and Levi.

 

"Who said you could come in here?" Levi barked, his tone much sharper than the glide of his fingertips over his violin strings in a reassuring caress.

 

The boy's face turned redder. "No one, I just—uh, I was leaving my intro music class and I heard you and I... you're _really_ good."

 

"I know," Levi huffed, already looking away and resituating his violin on his shoulder. "Go away."

 

"My name's Eren," his voice trembled.

 

Levi rested his bow against the violin strings and then pinned Eren with a darker, much more dangerous look. "Did I ask your name?"

 

"N-no."

 

"Then what makes you think I'd want it?" Levi posed the question but didn't give Eren time to respond. "Now get the fuck out of here."

 

Not wasting another second of his playing time on this annoying freshman, Levi closed his eyes and began to pick up the notes of his previous song. A moment later he heard the door close – with a quiet click this time – and Levi finally let his shoulders relax as he fell back into his music.

 

#

 

Friday rolled around and even though it was the end of only the first week, Levi was already stressed. It wasn't that Levi couldn't grasp the concepts of his business classes; he understood them, and was even pretty good at them. The problem was that he _loathed_ his classes. The theory was boring as hell and the practical applications just felt like tedious torture. What should've been simple essay and research assignments instead filled Levi with dread because he knew he was going to hate every agonizing second until he was done.

 

To Levi, his business degree was like being dragged over hot coals for four years. And the worst part was that he knew his parents expected him to make this a career – aka, what he was going to do for the rest of his life.

 

The only thing that stopped Levi from doing something rash was these moments of solace in the performance hall with his heartbeat in his ear and his violin singing for him.

 

Levi had another thirty minutes alone before Erwin and Hanji arrived. He was looking forward to them showing up so they could all throw away a carefree hour playing music together. But it was hard too. Being around them filled Levi with a bitter jealousy because they got to study what they enjoyed; they _looked forward_ to their classes and what awaited them beyond their college years. Still, Levi pushed those thoughts aside because it wasn't their fault.

 

Levi finished playing one song and paused, lifting his bow away from the strings. He wanted to try a song where he would pluck the violin strings, but before Levi got a chance to start he saw something that made him stop. That boy – Eren – was seated in one of the seats just off the centre aisle, watching him with wide, green eyes. Levi hadn't even heard the door opening; he had been so engrossed in the song he had been playing.

 

"You again," he said just loudly enough for his voice to carry across the distance between them.

 

Eren sat up straighter in his seat at the attention. "Eren," he supplied.

 

Levi tapped his bow against his leg in growing aggravation. "That's twice now you've given me your name without me asking. Are you stubborn or just plain stupid?"

 

For a moment Eren was silent, mouth slightly agape as he tried to think of something to say. Then he explained meekly, "I just wanted to listen to you play—"

 

"Well too bad," Levi cut him off. "You can't just assume you're welcome. You need to ask."

 

Eren glanced to the floor and then back up. "Can I stay?"

 

"No," Levi waved him off with his bow before bringing it back to rest on his violin in preparation to begin again. "You already cocked it up. Now get out."

 

It looked like Eren was thinking about arguing and Levi prepared to tear him down. But after a few long seconds of tense silence, Eren grabbed his backpack and shuffled out of the hall at a dejected pace. Levi didn't even wait for him to leave fully before he began playing a joyful tune, just to rub salt in the wound as he sent the annoying freshman out the door.

 

#

 

Levi was just about to play his first note when he heard a knock at the far door. He paused and lowered his violin and bow, waiting for someone to enter, but no one came. Levi shook his head, wondering if he was going crazy when he heard it again. "Well come in already!" he shouted, irritated that this was already cutting into his limited time.

 

Eren peeked his head in and didn't encroach further into the room. "Can I come in and listen?" he requested.

 

"You have got to be kidding me," Levi muttered under his breath. More loudly he asked, "Why are you so persistent? Can't you just go buy a damn CD like everyone else?"

 

Eren stepped the rest of the way into the room and closed the door behind him. He resituated his backpack on his shoulder and moved closer, halfway down the aisle when he answered. "Because I love how your music sounds," he said honestly. "Listening to a CD isn't the same."

 

Levi wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that. Normally he would just send the kid on his way again, but there was something about his persistence and his honest earnestness that made Levi hesitate. "Isn't there someone else in the music building you could bother?"

 

"Probably," Eren chuckled as he took two more steps closer to the stage. "But I don't want to listen to them. My mom plays violin – professionally, when she was younger. This is..." Eren cleared his throat and blushed. "Well, this is my first time away from home and I miss hearing her play."

 

"You're homesick," Levi surmised. Eren grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. Levi thought about it for a moment longer and then shrugged. There really wasn't any harm in letting Eren stay and listen. Arguing about it was just cutting into his playing time. "Just don't make any damn noise or I'll kick your ass."

 

"Promise!" Eren yelled and then covered his mouth immediately, looking sheepish.

 

Levi rolled his eyes and brought his violin up to his shoulder, trying to pick which song he wanted to play. Normally he just brought the bow to strings and let it all come out in whatever order it desired. Today he felt like he needed to start with the right song. Although he had been considering an upbeat song to start with, his first few notes were slow, rich and full. It was the first lullaby he had learned when his parents signed him up for violin lessons – before Levi took too much of a shine to it and his parents reconsidered the lessons' worth. _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ [(1)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDHxhhB8710). It was such a simple song but Levi loved the way his mother would smile when he practiced it at home, and over the years he had embellished on it and made it something of his own.

 

He snuck a glance out to the audience near the end of the song. Eren was sitting forward on the edge of his seat, eyes closed and an enraptured smile on his lips. Since Eren wasn't looking, Levi allowed himself a small smile as well before schooling his features and focusing on wrapping up the lullaby. After that he let his thoughts wander, bow moving lazily through whatever other songs caught his fancy. He was relatively skilled at memorizing songs he heard, and playing them on his violin when he got a chance.

 

As usual he lost track of time, stopping only when he heard the door at the back of the hall opening and two pairs of feet shuffling down the carpeted aisle. "Afternoon, Levi," Erwin called to him, sounding a little out of breath as he carried his double bass in its casing towards the stage.

 

Hanji was right behind him, stopping to stare at Eren for a long moment before zhe kept moving down the aisle. "Isn't that the kid who was sitting outside the room last Friday?" Zhe asked Erwin as they both stepped up onto the stage.

 

"What do you mean?" Levi raised an eyebrow. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Eren's eyes had flashed open and he was quickly standing from his seat.

 

"Last Friday when we got here, that kid was sitting out in the hall listening," Hanji explained as zhe set down zher clarinet case and popped the latches open.

 

Unbelievable. Eren had hung around even after being kicked out to listen to Levi through the door. "He's this freshman who won't leave me alone," Levi said irritably.

 

"Really?" Hanji looked to the door just as it clicked shut. Levi looked out as well and found every seat in the hall empty. "Seems like he left in quite a hurry today."

 

"He's just strange," Levi shrugged it off, not caring enough to continue the subject. "What do you want to play today?" he wondered aloud as he watched Hanji put zher clarinet together and Erwin stand up his double bass.

 

"I thought for the talent show at the end of October it would be fun to do a medley of music everyone would recognize," Hanji said excitedly, pulling out sheets of music from zher bag, handing one set to each of them. "I haven't finished but this is the first part if we want to try it out."

 

Levi read the title scribbled at the top of the first page. "You did a Charlie Brown medley?"

 

"Kindly withhold your judgemental tone until you've heard what it actually sounds like," Hanji scolded.

 

"Let's see what your crazy brain came up with then," Levi goaded and brought his bow up to his violin strings.

 

#

 

The knock on the door came at the same time as it had on Tuesday. "Just come in already," he called from where he was sitting on the edge of the stage. One of his violin strings had snapped and he was in the process of restringing a new one into place. Once he got it attached with the proper tension it would take some time tuning it to perfection, but it was a necessary part of maintenance he didn't mind. Caring for his violin was a lot easier for Levi than it was to care for the condition of social relationships.

 

"Hi, Levi," Eren called back as he walked inside. He must've heard Hanji say his name on Tuesday. "Can I stay and listen?"

 

At some point Levi would get sick of Eren asking for permission, but for now he would force it to prove a point. "Are you going to be loud or annoying?"

 

"No," Eren promised. He set his backpack on one of the seats but to Levi's mild surprise, Eren approached the stage slowly. Even more surprising was the concern in Eren's voice when he asked, "What's wrong with it?"

 

Eren's green eyes were on the violin. Levi looked back down to his task. "One of the strings got worn out and snapped so I'm replacing it," Levi said as he finished up. Even though he was done, Levi remained seated on the edge of the stage, cradling his violin in his lap as Eren looked it over curiously. "Shouldn't you know some of this if you're in the intro music class?" Granted, Eren might not be a string player, but still.

 

Eren shook his head, looking sad. "Since mom was so gifted with music she wanted me to pursue it as well. Unfortunately, the talent didn't get passed on," Eren smiled without humour. "I'm shit at any instrument I pick up; too impatient, mostly. I know mom loves me anyway, but I still feel like I disappoint her."

 

Levi was taken aback by the kid's open honesty. "Is this a habit of yours to bare your soul to random strangers?"

 

"Fuck no," Eren crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Normally I just end up yelling at people and getting into fist fights."

 

"Aren't I lucky," Levi drawled.

 

Eren shrugged. "I can't explain it; I just feel comfortable here with you. It's probably hearing your music."

 

"Then why did you run out so quickly on Tuesday?" Levi wondered. After Eren had fought so hard to be allowed to stay, Levi had been confused about Eren dashing out as soon as Erwin and Hanji arrived.

 

Eren scuffed his shoe against the carpet. "I felt like I was intruding."

 

"So you'll force me to let you stay and listen to me," Levi said. "But as soon as someone else arrives you remember how to not be a pushy brat? Is that what you're telling me?" Eren didn't seem to have an answer for him, and that was when he noticed the clock on the back wall. He only had forty minutes left before Erwin and Hanji arrived. And he still needed to do some tuning with the new string. "Fuck, I didn't mean to take so much time."

 

He brought the violin up to his shoulder and Eren took a step backwards, giving him more space. "Should I go?" Eren grumbled.

 

Levi looked at him briefly. "Stay if you want, I don't care. Erwin and Hanji won't care either if you stay longer. Just shut up for a while; I need to get this tuned."

 

"Okay," Eren said more eagerly as he returned to the rows of seats.

 

It took another ten minutes before Levi was completely happy with the new string and was ready to begin playing. Normally he stood up when he played but that day he felt like remaining in his seated position, more relaxed as he plucked out a cheerful melody. He could see that Eren had pulled out a notebook – likely homework – to focus on, but didn't miss the glances Eren stole when he paused to watch Levi play.

 

Hanji immediately noticed Eren when zhe arrived again, bounding down the aisle and crowding into Eren's personal space. "You're Eren, right? You shouldn't run off this time. I made this awesome medley and you should hear it if you love music so much. I'm Hanji by the way. Hi!" Zhe extended a hand, which Eren shook hesitantly.

 

"You're going to scare the shit out of him," Levi accused as he stood up, stretching out his legs.

 

"I'm Erwin," the blonde man introduced himself as he walked behind Hanji to the stage, not taking the time for a proper handshake while carrying his double bass. It wasn't far for Erwin to bring it from the storage room in the music building to here, but double basses were still heavy enough to wind Erwin slightly. "If Levi is so worried about Hanji scaring you off, you should definitely stick around."

 

Levi didn't miss the wink Erwin sent Eren. "Stop winking at people you don't even know!" he snapped.

 

"No need to feel jealous," Hanji cooed before sauntering up onto the stage behind Erwin.

 

Levi refused to dignify that with a response. He didn't even dare look at Eren to see how he was reacting to all of this. "Do you have more of the medley written out?" he held a hand out, accepting the new sheet music when Hanji handed it over.

 

"Hey, Eren!" Hanji shouted out after giving Erwin his own sheet music. "Tell me if you recognize this music when we're done."

 

As Levi set the sheet music on one of the music stands, his eyes accidentally locked with Eren's. Levi looked away immediately, focusing on giving the notes a skim read before they began. Erwin began by strumming out the bass for a few bars. Hanji and Levi joined in a few seconds later, sharing the melody and trading off the frills and catchy rhythms in an energized call and answer. Levi actually felt himself swaying slightly with the beat, putting a little more emphasize on certain notes to match Hanji's natural jazzy style. [(2)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyPDQpel8bI)

 

When they got to a repeated melody Levi felt his eyes lifting again instinctively, watching Eren dancing in his seat and drumming his hands on the top of the chair in front of him. Levi looked back at the sheet music before he stumbled in his playing. Gazing out at the audience while he played was not a habit of Levi's, and it was a little disorienting suddenly having his eyes drifting outward repeatedly.

 

As soon as the song ended, Eren clapped excitedly. "That was _Charlie Brown_ , wasn't it?"

 

"Yes!" Hanji exclaimed, grinning widely. "I like you, Eren! You can stay."

 

"Woo!" Eren cheered from his seat. Still grinning, Eren looked to Levi who returned his gaze to the sheet music. "It sounded really good!"

 

"Good, because we're going to perform it!" Hanji crowed, dancing in place and then calming slightly. "Do we want to run it again or play something else?" zhe questioned Erwin and Levi.

 

"Let's go through it one more time and then we can play something else," Erwin suggested, returning his bow to the strings of his double bass.

 

No one had any objections so they began the medley again. About halfway through Levi cringed as he heard a chiming in the audience. Eren called out an apology as he fumbled his phone out of his backpack and silenced it as quickly as he could. A few seconds later after reading whatever text he had received, Eren shouldered his bag and gave Levi an awkward wave before dashing out of the room. Levi pretended to not notice.


	2. Chapter 2

It became routine. No matter what his homework situation looked like, Levi would take centre stage in that unused performance hall every Tuesday and Friday for one hour alone. Well... not alone anymore. It had also become habit for Eren to act as a one-man audience. As time wore on Eren didn't sit there agape as he watched Levi play for a while. Eventually he started pulling out his homework and reading through a textbook or making notes in his binder. But that didn't stop Eren from occasionally glancing up and watching. Nor did it change Levi's awareness of his odd, stubborn companion.

 

As midterm season approached and everyone got busy with studying and class projects, the group playing sessions became a bit of a rarity. Levi would never miss his one hour of free playing on those two days, but Hanji and Erwin usually only made it to join him on Fridays. They would enjoy their hour together and then hit the pub for dinner and drinks, and then return to their various residences to get back to work.

 

They had to make sure they managed practice each week since their performance in the talent show was coming up. Levi found that he wasn't terribly disappointed when his friends were busy. He understood how consuming schoolwork could be – his own was piled up on his desk waiting for him. Levi also wondered, idly once or twice while in a particularly dull lecture, if he didn't mind the decreased group playing time because he still had Eren keeping him company.

 

 _Could Eren even really be considered company?_ Levi wondered as he played absent-mindedly through the melody of a simple song he had heard on the radio that morning when his alarm went off. After all, Levi and Eren didn't talk much. For a few weeks Eren had attempted to start up conversation but Levi had snubbed him each time, and Eren eventually seemed to give in and contently take on the role of audience member only.

 

Eren couldn't be considered company. Levi barely knew anything about him. _And who's fault is that?_ He asked himself silently, growing more annoyed as the minutes ticked by on the clock hanging on the back wall. _And where is that little shit anyway?_ Levi had already been playing for thirty minutes with no sign of Eren. _Rude_.

 

Why did he care? Levi didn't have a fucking clue, and he certainly wasn't going to devote more of his time to pondering the question.

 

Levi flinched and ground his teeth together when the doors slammed open and banged closed again, Eren panting loudly as he rushed down the aisle and flopped down in his adopted seat three rows away from the stage, two seats in from the aisle. "Fuck, I'm sorry I'm late. I was finishing an essay I had to submit by 6pm and—"

 

Eren fell silent when Levi levelled him with a glare. "How could you be _late_? Being late implies that I _want_ you here, which is certainly _not_ the case when you insist on tromping around like a baby elephant."

 

Eren's head hung low. "Should I go?"

 

Levi tapped his foot and then sighed loudly. "I can't trust you not to make another commotion trying to get out the door so you might as well stay," he grumbled. Eren sunk down in his chair, looking abashed. Levi played for ten minutes angrily, eyes still on the clock rather than on his moping audience. His notes might've been a bit angrier than normal, the movement of his bow harsh and jerky. Maybe it was obvious to Eren, maybe not. Levi certainly wasn't going to point it out.

 

Ten minutes before Erwin and Hanji were due to arrive, Levi set his violin and bow in his case and sat on the edge of the stage. Eren had pulled out a notebook just to fidget with by the looks of it, though as soon as the music had stopped Eren's searching eyes had lifted. Eren tracked Levi's movements but said nothing, even when Levi sat heavily and looked back at him. They stared at each other for a long moment and then Levi pulled an envelope from his pocket.

 

He held the envelope aloft in one hand, beckoning Eren forward. "Oi, brat, come here. I want to give you something before Hanji and Erwin get here."

 

Eren set his notebook aside and approached the stage cautiously, though Levi thought he saw a hint of hope in those green eyes. What Eren was hoping for specifically, Levi wouldn't know. As soon as Eren was close enough, Levi shoved the envelope into Eren's hand, crumpling it worse than his pocket had. "What is it?" Eren wondered aloud, looking the sealed envelope over.

 

"It's an invitation. Erwin, Hanji and I are performing in a show next week," Levi explained. "It's a small venue so each performer only gets one invitation to give out."

 

A smile was tugging at Eren's lips, but his eyes narrowed as he studied Levi curiously. "And why are you giving it to me now before Hanji and Erwin get here?"

 

"Because they'd make a big deal of it," Levi hedged.

 

"Why?"

 

Levi pursed his lips. "Because I've never invited someone before. And you're starting to make me regret changing that tradition so watch it."

 

Eren's eyes widened as he looked over the envelope in his hand. "You really want me to come?"

 

"I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I didn't. Stop being stupid," Levi snapped.

 

Instead of taking offense to Levi's angry tone, Eren grinned. "I'll definitely be there."

 

He heard footsteps out in the hallway and grabbed Eren's hand, shoving the envelope downward. "Hide the fucking thing. I really don't want them getting on a tangent."

 

"Alright," Eren laughed and tucked the envelope away in his sweater pocket. "Thanks for inviting me."

 

Before Levi could respond or consider the way his hand felt a little warmer than usual, Hanji burst in through the doors. "Hi Eren! Whoa, what's going on in here?" zhe exclaimed as zhe looked quickly between them, bounding down the aisle. Hanji's voice turned sing-song. "Did we _interrupt?_ "

 

"No, get the hell away," Levi aimed a half-hearted kick in Hanji's direction.

 

"Hanji just give them a break," Erwin sighed as he walked in, never able to keep up with Hanji's pace when he was moving his instrument around. "It's none of our business."

 

"You're right," Hanji smirked. "It's between the two of them."

 

"There's _nothing_ between the two of us," Levi argued.

 

Eren didn't say anything one way or the other, though Levi did notice that the boy's tanned cheeks were a bit pink. "I should get going..." he mumbled, taking a half-step backwards away from Levi.

 

Erwin came up behind him and clapped Eren on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't let Hanji scare you off. Or Levi, for that matter."

 

Levi didn't know what _that_ was supposed to mean, but it seemed to help Eren regain some of his confidence. "Thanks," he smiled. "But I do really need to get going. I have another essay due Sunday night and I haven't even started." Eren waved at them, his eyes lingering on Levi. "I'll uh, I'll be seeing you around, I guess."

 

Levi was willing to offer a tiny nod before he stood up and brushed dust off his pants. He took extra time returning to his violin case to collect his bow and violin, listening to the shuffling of Eren's notebook and backpack. Levi timed it so that when he finally turned back out towards the audience Eren was already gone, and he could start strumming out a melody to tempt Erwin and Hanji into joining him rather than question him further.

 

#

 

"Hey, Levi?"

 

Levi grunted to indicate that he was listening even though he didn't look up as he focused on getting his violin and bow set back in its case. He had done his routine hour of violin playing while Eren listened and did homework. Levi's performance was on Friday but Hanji and Erwin couldn't spare any extra time to come by. Not that any of them were concerned; they had the medley memorized and it wasn't exactly a competition anyway.

 

"Why don't I ever see you around the music building?" Eren questioned.

 

Levi picked up his closed case and walked down the stairs at the side of the stage. "Why do you ask that?"

 

Eren was already standing in the centre aisle with his backpack on. He shuffled his feet as Levi approached. "I figured music majors would be in the music building a lot with classes and practice. My dorm is close so I walk through here all the time, especially in bad weather. But I never see or hear you except Tuesdays and Fridays."

 

Levi drew level with Eren and stopped walking, looking the kid over. "I never said I was a music major."

 

Eren gaped. "How could you _not_ be a music major? You're incredible!"

 

Levi started walking towards the exit but slowly, and Eren matched his pace to follow him out of the performance hall. Not that Levi was in need of an ego boost, but Eren's comments were still nice to hear. Levi wasn't a sharing sort, but there was something about Eren's companionship – and yes, it had started to feel like that as the weeks passed by – that made Levi a little more willing to open up. "My parents banned me from playing. I can play my violin on campus where they won't know, but at home..." he shrugged.

 

"Wait, wait!" Eren rushed to stand in front of Levi, forcing him to stop in his tracks. "They _banned_ you? That's bullshit!" Levi tried to walk past Eren but Eren shuffled right back into his path. "And you _let them_ ban you?"

 

Levi's eyes narrowed, his irritation growing. It wasn't like he had had much of a choice. "Someday when I don't need their money to get my degree I can do more, but for now, yeah."

 

Eren must've had a rare moment of intelligence, actually perceiving Levi's dangerously defensive tone. He frowned and stepped aside, walking beside Levi again as they stepped out of the performance hall. The storage room for instruments was just down the hall. "So what _do_ you study?"

 

"Business." Eren's nose scrunched up and Levi had to agree. "Yeah, I know. I don't like it either."

 

"Why business?"

 

"My father wants me to take over the family company someday," Levi explained as he walked into the storage room, pulling out a key to unlock the personal locker he had bought the year before. His violin case slid in easily and he locked it up again tightly.

 

Eren leaned his shoulder against the bank of lockers beside him, sighing as though this conversation truly wore him out. Eren's eyes, when Levi looked up, were surprisingly conflicted. "Levi, with the way you look on stage, I can't imagine you being happy behind a desk."

 

"What the fuck do you know about my happiness?" Levi snapped. Not because Eren was wrong, but because he was _right_ and it _irked_ Levi that some stupid freshman could understand when Levi's parents could not – or _would_ not.

 

Eren flinched at his tone but didn't back down, though his expression was sad. "I know the way you smile when you play."

 

"Shut the fuck up!" Levi grabbed Eren's shoulders and slammed him back against the lockers. "You don't know me," he hissed.

 

He could feel Eren trembling and Levi immediately regretted his actions. He let go of Eren's shoulders as quickly as he had grabbed them and took a step back. Eren looked shaken but he still didn't run; the kid was so stubborn. "I guess not..." Eren took a deep breath. "But I want to."

 

Levi closed his eyes, trying to analyze what he was feeling. He couldn't tell if he wanted to laugh or cry. "You're so corny sometimes, it's sickening," he shook his head and walked halfway to the door. When he realized Eren wasn't trailing behind him Levi looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Well, are you coming or not?"

 

Eren grinned. "Yeah! Where are we going?"

 

"I'm going back to my dorm to study for an exam on Thursday," Levi said. "But I figured it was tolerable for you to walk beside me."

 

Eren snorted. "How generous of you." Before they could even really take the time to come up with a new conversation topic, Eren was slowing outside one of the residence buildings. "This is me..." Eren wavered, fidgeting with the straps of his bag.

 

"Alright, goodnight," Levi said, ignoring the disappointment he couldn't explain that was making his body feel heavier.

 

"I'll see you Friday!" Eren exclaimed excitedly as Levi began to walk away; his residence building was another few minutes down the row, further from the centre of campus.

 

Levi didn't have to stop, didn't have to acknowledge Eren's comment. But he did, and offered a tiny smile. "Don't embarrass me," he teased, and then forced himself to keep walking even when Eren shouted out another goodbye.

 

#

 

This was what Levi lived for. He could hear the clear ringing of his violin joining with Hanji’s clarinet, backed up and held together by the strong rhythm of Erwin’s double bass. Levi could feel the vibrations of his music in his fingertips and coursing through his body. It was almost tangible the way the music filled the room, commanding attention and taking control of everyone’s heartbeats to sync them up.

 

He, Hanji and Erwin had already played Hanji’s _Charlie Brown_ medley and the whole audience had been swaying, tapping their toes and cheering along with them. They had played another two simple songs together and then Hanji and Erwin had left the stage to Levi. Now he was playing a song he had penned himself and he just _knew_ he had everyone holding their breath, desperate for each new note.

 

Normally when Levi played, even for an audience, he stood straight and tall. He wasn’t like Hanji, who moved halfway around the stage getting caught up in the music. It wasn’t that Levi thought it was bad to get caught up in your own music, but he just wasn’t someone who moved unnecessarily. However, tonight was different.

 

Eren was right near the front of the stage watching; he must’ve gotten here at least an hour early to get such a good seat. Levi knew that Hanji and Erwin’s other friends were in the audience as well but he didn’t care enough to seek them out. Levi kept his eyes on Eren, attention dimmed to the rest of the room as he played for that infuriating, eager boy.

 

Levi felt himself moving with his music, leaning into some notes to drag his bow across the strings with more force and swaying when the song turned melodic. Levi wondered idly if Eren was aware of the effect he was having, the way he made Levi want to show off and at the same time just relax and _enjoy_ because fuck, that’s all this was really about in the end anyway.

 

Levi dragged out the last note of his song and finally lowered his violin to resting position. The room exploded in a wave of noise as people clapped and cheered but Levi was staring at Eren, who was _beaming_. Levi saw that Eren was blushing at the attention, and maybe Levi was blushing too but it didn’t matter. Without even moving Levi felt breathless as he met and held that emerald stare. Eren was… _proud_ of him for this, for Levi’s music.

 

Levi couldn’t remember the last time he felt so content.

 

When the clapping finally dwindled he exited off stage. In one of the back rooms of the building Levi pulled open his violin case and spent a few minutes to himself cleaning it, giving himself some time in private until his heart stopped its maddening flutter. There were a few other performers warming up and pacing with nerves in the room, awaiting their turn, but Levi barely noticed them. Eventually he felt a little more centered and packed his instrument away, heading back out to the front room.

 

It was a local café hosting the talent show. There was a small stage at the front with a counter to order tea and coffee on the side and a relatively small sitting room. There were a few tables and chairs still set up near the stage but the rest of the room was filled with people standing, craning to get a good look at the performers.

 

Levi found a small spot to tuck himself away by the back wall, knowing he wouldn’t be able to find anyone in the crowd. He listened to the last few performers, including Petra who had brought a portable keyboard to play on. Then he ducked out of the café ahead of the crowd and waited on the sidewalk for everyone else to find him at their designated meeting point.

 

Auruo, Gunter, Erd, Moblit and Mike found him first, and they all stood around chatting. Hanji made it out next with zher smaller instrument tucked away, bouncing around excitedly and proclaiming that they should all go out for drinks to celebrate. Everyone agreed but hung back, waiting until the rest of the crowd disbursed. Eren, Petra and Erwin were the last ones to step out of the café, Eren carrying Petra’s music stand and bag with her sheet music while she hefted the keyboard bag over her shoulder. Levi knew Petra, sweet girl that she was, could be incredibly protective of her instruments and rarely let anyone else carry them.

 

“We’re going for drinks!” Hanji exclaimed once their group was complete.

 

“There’s no way I’m lugging this thing with me,” Erwin grunted, briefly setting his double bass case down on the ground. “I’ll need to take it back to the storage room first.”

 

“Me too,” Petra chimed in.

 

“Go put your instruments away. We’ll go ahead to the pub and save tables,” Mike said. Everyone agreed. For a few minutes they all walked together, taking up the entire width of the sidewalk until they made it back to campus. Then Levi, Hanji, Petra, Erwin and Eren headed south towards the music building while everyone else continued further west towards their favourite pub on campus.

 

Levi slid his violin case into his locker and locked it up securely while everyone else stored their instruments away in their proper places. Erwin groaned when he finally got his instrument set away, stretching out his arms. “I need a beer after carrying that thing around. Or something stronger.”

 

“Then let’s go!” Hanji grinned, racing out of the room. Erwin and Petra followed zher, and Levi was halfway to the door when he heard Eren calling out to him.

 

Levi paused and looked back to Eren who was still standing close to Levi’s locker. “What’s the hold up? You can come too, since you have no other friends,” Levi teased.

 

Eren grumbled. “I have other friends! They’re just usually busy with homework and volunteering. But I can’t go; I’m underage.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to buy alcohol.” Eren remained silent and Levi stepped closer to him in the empty room. “If you’re so uncomfortable, I won’t get alcohol either, alright? Is that good enough for you?”

 

In a rush Eren moved into Levi’s personal space. His warm hands held both sides of Levi’s face and tilted it up slightly. And before Levi could even comprehend what was happening, Eren’s lips were sealed over his own. Levi felt his whole body seize up. Levi wondered if it was Eren’s first kiss since he didn’t really seem to know what he was doing, but he made up for it with a hard passion that had Levi’s heart thudding in his chest. Eren kissed him and Levi stood there, rooted in place by shock until he finally regained some awareness and shoved Eren backwards and away.

 

He needed space. Levi needed to be away from Eren since his thoughts always went haywire when the freshman was around. And yet Levi yearned to move closer, to slot his body against Eren’s own where he was leaning back against the lockers. Levi felt dizzy and confused and his heart ached at the same time as it swelled, like it was growing too fast. “What the fuck,” Levi whispered because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

 

Levi saw the tears in Eren’s eyes but he certainly didn’t know what to do about them. He didn’t even know what to do about the tingling he still felt in his lips from the kiss, or the cycle of his thoughts repeating the memory of the kiss over and over, begging for a repeat encounter. “I’m sorry,” Eren’s voice broke. “Fuck, Levi, I… please don’t hate me. I know you don’t really like people and it was stupid of me to think—I just—”

 

“Stop,” Levi demanded. He couldn’t hear more of this right now. “Just stop.”

 

Eren sniffled and backed away towards the door. When Levi didn’t call him back, Eren whispered “I’m sorry” one more time and then ran out of the room.

 

Levi remained standing where he was and lost track of time. He considered pulling out his violin again but with the way his hands were trembling he knew the bow would just jump over the strings and frustrate him. It was the buzzing of his phone in his pocket that jolted him back into semi-consciousness. He pulled it out, finding a text from Hanji asking where he was, and Levi’s feet moved on autopilot out of the room and across campus to the pub.

 

“Where’s Eren?” Erwin asked when Levi sat down at the group’s table. His gaze was far too searching for Levi’s liking and he looked away, trying to track down a waitress to order a drink.

 

“I hope you told him he was invited,” Hanji smacked his arm.

 

“I did,” Levi said tightly. “Something else came up and he went home.”

 

He didn’t give anyone a chance to question him further. He ordered two shots and a rum and coke and the rest of the table followed the shots idea. Before long Levi’s brain was too muddled to attempt analyzing the kiss and Eren’s intentions, to wonder how anyone could actually _want_ to kiss Levi with the way he acted. Still, there was nothing he could do to wipe away the lingering weight of Eren’s lips on his own, however much alcohol he gulped down.

 

#

 

It had been weeks since Levi had seen Eren and though he was loathed to admit it, Levi missed him terribly. He had done his best to distract himself with surviving midterm exams and presentations, and getting a head start on his essays due at the end of the semester. But Levi hadn’t suddenly developed a love for business theory so his mind often wandered, mostly back to Eren and that kiss.

 

What had Eren been thinking? Why had he wanted to do that? Levi was unsociable, rude and crass. He wasn’t much fun to be around, even if Eren did enjoy his music twice a week. Weren’t there other people Eren knew in his classes who were actually kind and friendly and worth getting to know better?

 

And fuck, why couldn’t Levi stop thinking about Eren? Why did his heart hurt more at the end of each Tuesday and Friday when he left the performance hall, heavy with disappointment that Eren hadn’t shown up again? Levi was the one who pushed Eren away, stopped him from explaining whatever feelings he may have had. It wasn’t fair of Levi to get angry at the thought of Eren getting over him when it was Levi who rejected him in the first place.

 

Even his music was affected. Erwin had commented on the melancholy tone of Levi’s chosen songs the last few weeks, favouring anything in a minor key. Hanji had sat beside him on the edge of the stage and offered to listen if he wanted to talk, which was sweet since zhe struggled to keep zher mouth shut, but Levi had shaken his head. He didn’t want to talk about it because he only had himself to blame, and he was already upset enough without rehashing the whole thing.

 

Levi didn’t think he could’ve reacted any different in the moment when Eren had kissed him. It had been a shock and Levi wasn’t good at dealing with people at the best of times. He realized by now – remembering Eren’s tears and the tremble of his voice – that his response had hurt Eren badly. And Levi regretted that. Only now that he had ruined his chance did Levi realize that just because he was scared didn’t mean it wasn’t worth trying. It was too late for all that now though.

 

That was the saying, wasn’t it? You only realize what you love when it’s gone, or some bullshit like that.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing the end of November. It was a Friday afternoon and Levi was seated on the edge of the stage, playing out the agony of his heart. He was feeling sorry for himself but there was no one here to judge him; Hanji and Erwin wouldn’t be arriving for another forty minutes. Except – Levi lifted his head when he heard the door clicking open and he swallowed hard when he saw Eren slipping into the room.

 

Eren didn't approach the stage the way he normally did, taking a seat near the front of the stage. Instead he shuffled into a seat in the very back row of the hall. Eren didn’t raise his head but Levi continued to watch as Eren pulled his feet up onto the seat and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his face in his arms.

 

The sound of a sob was distinct in the silent, echoing hall.

 

Levi wanted to go to him immediately but he didn’t know what to say. He had never been good at conversation, especially when it was important. Instead Levi brought his violin back up and played for Eren. He made his violin sing of his lamenting remorse, of his frustration at his own inability to fix things and the lingering ache Levi had felt since pushing Eren away.

 

Levi didn’t know how long he played; he didn’t pay attention to the clock. Eren continued to sob, neither approaching nor leaving. Eventually Levi worked up the courage to pack up his violin and walk up the aisle, setting his case down at the edge of the aisle before moving to sit down in the seat beside Eren. Levi’s heart was stuttering with nerves and he felt tongue-tied, but he forced out the words that were important. “I'm sorry I pushed you away.”

 

Eren sobbed louder and still didn’t lift his head. “My mom died.”

 

It felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice water over his head, forcing a sharp clarity. How selfish of Levi to assume that Eren was crying because of Levi, that he didn’t have anything more important in his life to deal with than Levi’s shitty social skills. “Fuck, I'm sorry,” Levi muttered and rested a tentative hand on Eren's arm, because what else could he do?

 

Eren took a shaky breath. “It was the stupidest fucking thing,” Eren hissed almost to himself, though Levi knew Eren was talking to him too. “She was out getting groceries. Some asshole ran a red light and—He walked away but mom… My mom… I want to _kill him_. ”

 

Levi watched Eren's hands ball into fists. Eren's nails were probably digging into his skin but Levi didn't stop him. He could feel the way Eren was shaking with his anguish and rage. “Is there anything I can do?”

 

Eren sniffled and finally lifted his head to look at Levi. His eyes were red and puffy, his face marred with tearstains. “I don't know.”

 

“I could play… something,” Levi offered helplessly.

 

Wiping away tears with the back of his hand, Eren shook his head. “Not right now. It'll just remind me of…” he hiccupped. “Of her. I'm sorry.”

 

“What could _you_ possibly be sorry for?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

 

Eren looked away. “For coming here and forcing you to deal with me when I know you hate people, for a couple weeks ago—”

 

Levi cut him off. “Don't be sorry for any of that. I'm glad you came.” Eren was blushing but he was still withdrawn and, feeling some blend of courage and desperation, Levi reached over to hold Eren's hand. Eren's eyes widened but he didn't pull away. “Let's get you back to your room,” Levi suggested. “I bet you have a pretty bad headache by now.”

 

Eren grimaced and nodded. Levi stood up and picked up his violin case with one hand. He held out his other hand in offering, which Eren took without a moment's consideration. They left the performance hall hand in hand and Eren led Levi back to his residence building; Levi insisted he wanted to keep his violin with him rather than stop at the storage room. Partially he didn't want to force Eren to stay out in public right now, but he also wanted to hold onto his violin in case Eren wanted him to play later. Anything that might help.

 

Eren only let go of Levi's hand when they were up on the fifth floor of the residence building. Eren fumbled for his key in his pocket and got the dorm room door open. When he stepped inside Levi could see two beds and two desks inside the room. “You have a roommate,” he assumed. One side of the room was incredibly neat and organized while the other was covered in posters and had clothes on the ground. Levi set his violin case down at the base of the bed he assumed was Eren's, right next to a small pile of discarded shirts.

 

“Armin,” Eren said. “One of my best friends since elementary school. He's in class right now.”

 

“Do you want to call him?” Levi offered. Eren might prefer to be with a close friend rather than Levi, dealing with their own confusing relationship on top of everything else.

 

Levi wasn't expecting Eren's eyes to well with tears again. “I… Not yet,” Eren's voice was strangled. “I don't want to tell him or Mikasa, my adoptive sister, yet. She was a mom to both of them too. As soon as I tell them then I'll have to explain and…” Eren suddenly turned away from Levi and covered his face with his hands. That wasn't enough to muffle the broken sob that tore from Eren's throat as his shoulders hunched. “I don't even know how I told you,” Eren cried harder. “Saying the word makes it… makes it _real_.”

 

 _Dead_.

 

Levi noticed that there was a small bathroom attached to the dorm room. He pushed the door further open and nudged Eren inside. “How about a shower?” he suggested. “The hot water might help with your headache at least.”

 

Eren spun on his heel and wrapped his arms around Levi. The hug was so tight it was painful, as though Eren feared Levi might disappear at any minute. And Levi realized with a jolt that that was probably exactly what Eren feared right now. His mother had been ripped from his life with no warning or reason. How could Eren not fear it happening to everyone else he cared about?

 

Eren sobbed openly against Levi's neck. His tears tickled Levi's skin and his fingers bruised where they clutched at Levi's back but Levi just held him close in return. Levi felt his heart crack when Eren suddenly pushed him away, fearful that Eren was going to show Levi exactly how much he had hurt Eren by rejecting him. But Levi understood a moment later when he saw Eren rushing to kneel in front of the toilet. He had worked himself up too much and Levi winced when Eren choked on a sob and then puked into the toilet.

 

Levi found a spare blanket in the small towel cabinet and grabbed it along with a washcloth. He wrapped the blanket around Eren's shoulders and then ran the washcloth under warm water in the sink. By the time Levi sat on the edge of the tub beside the toilet Eren had stopped vomiting. He was still crying though, and it wouldn't be long before Eren worked himself up into more nausea.

 

“Shh,” Levi tried to sound calming as he rested a finger under Eren's chin, lifting his face up. He brushed away Eren's hair and then smoothed the warm washcloth over Eren's face, wiping away tears and hoping it felt as comforting as it had when Levi's mother did this for him when he was young. Eren hiccupped again but leaned into it, and Levi continued until the washcloth began to cool. “How about a shower?” he suggested again. Eren shrugged and leaned against the wall, watching as Levi fiddled with the shower knobs until he got the water a warm but not scalding temperature. “Come on, it will feel good. Just shower for a few minutes and then you can lie down.”

 

“Okay,” Eren said tiredly, his eyes glassy.

 

Levi stepped out of the bathroom and pulled the door closed behind him, just leaving it open a crack in case Eren had to call for him. Not that he probably would, but Levi wanted to be sure. He sat on the end of Eren's bed and pulled out his cell phone, typing out a group message. _I won’t be at practice today._

 

 _WHAT’S WRONG????_ He received from Hanji mere seconds later.

 

 _Are you alright?_ Was Erwin's calmer but still concerned follow-up.

 

Because something had to be seriously wrong for Levi to miss an opportunity to play his violin. And something _was_ seriously wrong.

 

 _I'm okay, but Eren isn't. I’ll text later_ , he sent back. He knew he would receive more questions for that but he couldn't be bothered to care right now. He put his phone away and looked around the room. Levi felt a strong urge to clean but didn't want to be too obnoxious. He knew Eren would need to head home to be with his family and attend the funeral and saw a duffle bag shoved into the corner by Eren's desk, but that seemed even closer to overstepping boundaries.

 

Levi noticed that Eren's laptop was open and unlocked on his bed and Levi sat down with it, pulling it into his lap. Not wanting to invade Eren's privacy, Levi just opened a blank word document and typed out a generic email Eren would be able to email to all of his professors, explaining the situation and why he would miss a few days of class.

 

The shower spray turned off as Levi was finishing, and he saved the template and set the laptop aside. Eren stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, back in his clothes from before. His hair was a ruffled mess and his skin was pink; Eren must've turned the water's temperature hotter and burned his skin. “I typed up something you can email to your professors and saved it on your computer,” Levi said, not wanting to hide the fact that he had used the laptop.

 

Eren shrugged and walked across the room. Eren curled up on the bed and rested his head on Levi's thigh. Eren lay there for a few minutes and then sighed, sitting up again. Levi felt his stomach flip-flop when Eren grabbed him and dragged him down. Levi let Eren situate him the way Eren wanted, ending up on his back with Eren curled up against his side. Eren was shivering and Levi tugged the blankets up over them.

 

Beneath the warm cocoon of blankets Levi hesitantly wound his arm around Eren, hand resting on Eren's back and holding him close. “When are you heading home?”

 

“I don't want to go,” Eren whined, tucking his face against Levi's arm. “I want to stay here with you.”

 

“You need to be home right now,” Levi reasoned, drawing circles on Eren's back through his shirt. “I'll be here when you get back.”

 

Eren sniffled and lifted his head, searching for Levi's gaze. “You will?”

 

Levi could smell mouthwash on Eren's breath and he nodded. “Yeah, I will,” he promised right before leaning down to kiss Eren softly. It probably wasn't the right time for this sort of thing; Eren had more serious issues of the heart to deal with. But it felt right, and Levi wanted Eren to know how he felt. He wanted Eren to know that Levi wasn't going anywhere.

 

He kissed Eren for a long moment, chaste but caring and warm. Then he pulled back and watched as Eren's eyes fluttered open. “I thought you hated me,” Eren said, puzzled.

 

“Not nearly as much as I pretended to,” Levi said. “I'm just shitty with social situations and relationships.”

 

“Yeah, you kind of are,” Eren accused. Levi didn't think Eren was really angry; his tone was just dull because he was wiped out from his crying and his loss. After a moment Eren rested his head back down on the bed. “Good thing I like you anyway.”

 

“I like you too,” Levi confessed, pressing a kiss to the top of Eren's head.

 

Eren threw an arm across Levi's stomach possessively, and Levi continued to trace circles on Eren's back. It didn't take long for Eren to fall asleep, completely exhausted. Levi wasn't tired enough to sleep but he had no issue lying there and resting with Eren safe in his arms. Things wouldn't be any easier when Eren woke up; the fact that his mother was dead would just hit him all over again. But Levi felt better being there with Eren, and he would help however he could.

 

#

 

Levi must've fallen asleep at some point because he was jolted awake when he heard the door clicking shut. His eyes flashed open and he sat up slightly to look around, careful not to jostle Eren too much. “What the…?” the blonde boy who had just walked into the room trailed off when he looked over Levi and Eren curled up in bed together.

 

“Don't wake him,” Levi warned quietly. “Armin, I assume?” The other boy nodded. “I'm Levi. I'm—”

 

“I know who you are,” Armin said, though thankfully he also spoke quietly. “Last I heard you broke Eren's heart so what the hell are you doing here?” Armin demanded.

 

Levi swallowed. “Making amends,” he insisted. “Though right now our relationship is secondary.” Armin looked unconvinced so Levi continued. “Eren just found out his mom died.”

 

Armin paled in the dim lighting; the sun would probably be setting soon. “ _What_?” Armin whispered hoarsely. “Mrs. Jaeger can't… She _can't_ be dead.” Armin raised his hands to cover his mouth, his whole body shaking noticeably. “Oh my god. I have to tell Mikasa. We'll have to tell our professors and pack… When is Eren heading back?”

 

“I don't think he's made plans yet, but I assume soon,” Levi said.

 

“I'll book us all train tickets for tomorrow and then get bags packed for both of us,” Armin said. It was obvious that he was in a state of shock and handling it by trying to plan and organize. “I have to tell Mikasa though. Are you… I mean, are you going to stay with him?” Armin hesitated, already halfway to the door.

 

“Yeah, unless he kicks me out,” Levi said.

 

Armin nodded, grabbing his key and phone from his bag. “He won't. I'll be back in a little while. Have either of you eaten? I'll bring food up too,” Armin said without waiting for an answer, almost talking to himself as he left the room quietly.

 

Eren was still sleeping soundly and Levi remained where he was, but he was wide awake now. He remembered Eren mentioning not wanting to tell Armin or Mikasa about his mother yet, and now Levi saw why. Eren hadn't been exaggerating when he said that his mother was a mother to his friend and adoptive sister as well. Levi wondered if he shouldn't have been the one sharing the news, but he decided it was too late now.

 

Time passed slowly, Levi lying in Eren's bed with Eren curled up against him. Despite the bad news and the heartbreak that would plague Eren again as soon as he woke up, Levi felt relaxed and comfortable. He hadn't expected an opportunity to fix his mistake and get Eren back into his life, let alone this sort of development in their relationship. Levi hadn't even let himself think about how important it could be to rekindle something with Eren. Only now that it was real was he willing to admit how happy he was compared to his last few long, lonely weeks.

 

The door clicked open again and this time there was a black haired girl with Armin. Levi assumed it was Eren's adoptive sister, Mikasa. The room was dark now as time slipped by and Armin flipped the ceiling light on, causing Levi to wince as his eyes adjusted. He could see that both Armin and Mikasa had red-rimmed eyes, and Mikasa was looking Levi over critically, but both of them were carrying trays of food. They must've begged someone in one of the cafeterias on campus since normally students weren't allowed to take food out of the dining halls.

 

Levi could tell that Mikasa had more than a few questions for him but before anyone could talk, Levi felt Eren begin to move as he groaned. Levi's attention immediately returned to Eren, bracing himself for the heartbreak he knew would hit as soon as Eren woke up enough to remember the news. Eren sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes, studying Levi curiously as Levi sat up slowly as well. “Levi, you're… here?” Eren wondered aloud, and then his face crumpled. Eren dug his fingers into his hair, eyes pleading as he looked at Levi. “Tell me it was a nightmare.”

 

Levi shook his head. “I'm sorry.”

 

Eren's hands reached forward and this time Levi didn't push him away. He held his arms open and embraced Eren, letting Eren crawl into his lap. Eren curled in on himself and his tears were hot as they soaked through Levi's shirt. “This can't be happening,” Eren whispered.

 

Levi kept one arm around Eren's waist and brushed his other hand through Eren's hair. He was relieved that Eren still wanted him close and could take comfort from his presence, but he could see Armin and Mikasa hovering nearby and knew they were hurting too. They all needed time to mourn together. “Armin and Mikasa are here,” Levi told Eren quietly.

 

Eren sniffled and wiped at his eyes, trying to contain himself. Levi didn't know why Eren bothered since as soon as he looked over his shoulder, Armin and Mikasa burst into tears as well. The food was set on Armin's bed and then Armin and Mikasa were edging closer. Levi gave Eren a brief nudge, encouraging Eren to accept their group hug. Eren was halfway out of Levi's arms when he paused and glanced back. “You're not leaving, are you?”

 

Levi brushed Eren's hair from his eyes. “No, I'll stay.”

 

It was the reassurance Eren needed to finally move away from Levi and embrace his friend and sister. The three of them hugged each other tightly, tears shared but silent. Levi remained on the bed awkwardly. He would've considered leaving to avoid imposing further, except he had promised Eren he would stay. He heard Armin and Mikasa muttering apologies, even though it wasn't their fault, and all three of them comforted each other through their shared heartbreak.

 

Eventually they broke apart, looking a bit lost as they tried to collect themselves. “Have you eaten?” Mikasa asked Eren worriedly.

 

Eren shook his head and sat on the edge of his bed near Levi's feet. “I’m not hungry.”

 

“You should try,” she insisted at the same time as Armin grabbed one of the trays from his bed, handing it over to Eren.

 

“I'll throw up,” Eren insisted, turning his face away as Armin put the tray beside him.

 

“Just have some bread,” Levi suggested, pointing to the pile of bread rolls on one of the plates. “Carbs will fill you up and settle your stomach.”

 

Eren pouted but grabbed one of the rolls, nibbling at it tentatively. Armin had filled up the rest of the tray with a large bowl of pasta, a sandwich, an apple and a banana. The other tray left on Armin's bed looked like a duplicate. Levi's stomach grumbled with hunger and Eren glanced back at him. “You should have some food; I don't want it to go to waste.”

 

“Do you want me to leave the pasta or the sandwich for you for later?” Levi asked.

 

Eren considered the tray, still looking a little sick. “Leave me the sandwich, I guess.” Eren grabbed the bowl of pasta and shuffled backwards. Levi was sitting with his back against the wall and Eren manoeuvred himself to sit between Levi's legs, his back against Levi's chest. “Is this okay?” Eren asked as he held out the bowl in offering.

 

Levi really wasn't accustomed to this much physical contact, or socializing for that matter, but there was something about it being Eren so close to him that made it pleasant. Perhaps Eren could pick up on Levi's slightly tense body, but to make up for it Levi gave a small smile and let his fingers brush Eren's hand as he accepted the bowl of pasta. “Yeah, it's good.” Eren smiled back and relaxed against Levi, taking a larger bite of his first bread roll. It was a little awkward wrapping his arms around Eren to hold the bowl and forking pasta into his mouth over Eren's shoulder, but he didn't say anything about it.

 

Mikasa was still eyeing Levi but she probably realized that now wasn't the time to interrogate him. She sat on the edge of Armin's bed beside Armin, both of them picking at the second tray of food. Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes, scared of beginning a conversation in case it triggered the tears barely held at bay.

 

The tentative lull was broken when Armin finished eating and grabbed his laptop, powering it up. “I'll book us train tickets for tomorrow morning. We all need to email our professors.”

 

Eren said nothing; just continued munching on his bread and slowly reaching for a second bread roll. “I can check the bus schedule for getting to the train station,” Mikasa said, standing up to grab the bus route booklet from Armin's desk.

 

“I can drive you all up to the train station,” Levi said. The train station was at least a forty minute bus ride from campus and there was no sense having the three freshmen more stressed than they needed to be. They already had enough on their minds to deal with.

 

“You have a car?” Eren twisted slightly in Levi's lap, resting his head on Levi's shoulder and glancing up at him.

 

“I'll borrow Erwin's car,” Levi said. “He owes me enough favours.”

 

Eren rested against him, clearly exhausted from his tears and eyes still red. It was only a matter of time before the crying started up again, but Levi was relieved that Eren had calmed down long enough to get some food in his stomach. “I'm really glad you're here. I didn't think, after…”

 

“I was an idiot,” Levi said. “And I don't say that often, so relish it now.”

 

Eren pressed a shy kiss to Levi's cheek and then relaxed again, not needing any more of an explanation right now. “Can you stay tonight?”

 

Armin and Mikasa weren't doing a very good job of pretending they weren't listening to every word, though Eren didn't seem to notice. “You need to pack and try to get some sleep,” Levi reminded him.

 

Immediately Eren bit his bottom lip, taking a shaky breath. “I didn't think I'd ever be able to sleep again after I heard…” Eren's voice wobbled but he continued. “But I slept when you were here.”

 

“If you want me to, I'll stay,” Levi agreed. “But I'll need to leave tomorrow morning to get Erwin's car to drive you all.”

 

“Our train is going to leave at 10am,” Armin chimed in; he must've just finished booking the tickets. “We'll have time to get breakfast and get up there without rushing too much. I'll print the tickets. Eren, you should call your dad,” Armin said hesitantly.

 

Eren grimaced and tucked his face against Levi's neck. “I don’t want to.”

 

“He'll need to know when we'll arrive,” Mikasa told him and then sighed. “I'll call him. I need to take these trays back anyway before the cafeteria closes.”

 

It seemed obvious to Levi that Mikasa was the tougher sibling, or at least better able to contain her heartbreak to get the necessary things done. “Let's put on a movie when we're all back,” Armin said as he set his laptop on the bed and grabbed a USB drive from his desk. “A distraction will be nice…”

 

“Yeah,” Eren mumbled. He appeared to have no intention of getting up anytime soon.

 

“Levi, would you like anything?” Armin offered politely.

 

“No, thank you,” Levi waved him off. He took the plate with the sandwich off the tray and grabbed the last bread roll to keep it for Eren as well. Levi handed the plate to Eren and nudged him to sit up properly. “Put that over on the bedside table. You may want it later.” Mikasa pursed her lips and left the room first, Armin following shortly after. Eren remained silent for a few minutes and Levi didn't know what to say. He wondered if Eren had fallen asleep until he heard a quiet sniffle. “Are you okay?”

 

Eren began to tremble as he sniffled louder. “No. I was just thinking about introducing you to mom.”

 

“I don't think she would've liked me much,” Levi said, trying to make a bit of a joke. “I don't exactly have the social graces that win over moms.”

 

Eren chuckled wetly and then choked on a sob. “You could've won her over with your violin. But now…”

 

He let Eren cry for a few minutes but feared Eren getting so worked up that he threw up the pathetic dinner he had managed. Eventually Levi decided that just sitting there was giving Eren too much time to think and Levi forced Eren to stand up, holding him steady before he lost his balance. He brushed the tears from Eren's face and then grabbed the duffle bag from beside Eren's desk. “Let's get you packed.”

 

“Levi…” Eren whined, new tears already falling.

 

“The distraction will help,” Levi insisted. “Come on, get packed and then we can lie down again.”

 

Eren was crying even as he pulled open his dresser and began to pack clothes away. Levi wondered if he was being too harsh but knew Eren would be glad later when it meant he didn't need to rush tonight or tomorrow morning. As soon as the bag was full Eren set it on his desk and collapsed onto the bed. Levi didn't ask if he was okay; he knew that grief could make even the simplest tasks feel like an impossible challenge.

 

Levi sat beside Eren and grabbed Eren's laptop, opening up his school email. “Last thing,” Levi promised, nudging Eren." I already put in the email template explaining why you'll miss class. You just need to type in your professors' emails.”

 

“You owe me a kiss after this,” Eren grumbled as he sat up on his elbows, typing in the email addresses quickly.

 

As soon as the email was sent Levi set the laptop on the desk and turned it off, plugging it back in before the battery completely died. When he turned back Eren was sprawled out on the bed, watching Levi with tired eyes. Levi walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, loving the way Eren watched him. “So you want a kiss, do you?”

 

“Yes,” Eren breathed, rolling fully onto his back. Levi had no reason to hold back; he wanted Eren too. He moved onto the bed and knelt above Eren, slipping his fingers into Eren's hair as he rested on his forearms. “Did you think about me?” Eren questioned, cheeks a little red.

 

“I did,” Levi said honestly, lowering his weight to press Eren into the mattress. “I thought about the empty audience seats when I played, and I thought about that messy first kiss of yours.” Eren blushed brighter but Levi didn't give him time to get too embarrassed. He leaned down and sealed his lips over Eren's own, tasting salt as Eren's lips trembled.

 

Eren's arms wound around Levi's shoulders and reeled him in. Levi didn't get a chance to do more than lightly brush their lips together before the door opened and they heard a squawk of surprise. Levi rolled off to lie on the narrow bed beside Eren, looking over to see Armin standing awkwardly in the doorframe. “S-sorry,” Armin said.

 

“Better you than Mikasa,” Eren groaned and flopped back against the pillows, throwing an arm over his eyes. “She's a little overbearing sometimes,” Eren said, which Levi assumed was an add-on for Levi's benefit. “You'll be happy to know that I packed,” he huffed.

 

Armin caught Levi's gaze and gave a small, thankful smile. “I'll pick a movie. Mikasa will probably be back soon.”

 

Levi went to the washroom and found Eren under the covers when he got back. Mikasa was back at that point, and Armin had set up his laptop on his desk with a movie paused and ready to play. Levi grabbed his phone and texted Erwin, asking to borrow his car for an hour the following morning. Levi sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring Eren trying to tug him under the blankets. Only when Erwin texted back saying it was fine, where to find his key, and wishing Eren well, did Levi finally lay down and let Eren curl up around him.

 

The movie was started and the lights were flicked off. Armin and Mikasa took Armin's bed while Levi and Eren got more comfortable on Eren's bed. Levi missed the larger size of his double bed in his own single room and wasn't exactly used to having another body curled up so close in his personal space. But he was more than willing to force himself to adjust if it meant helping Eren through this tough time.

 

Levi didn't know how the night would go; he wasn't very good at sleeping while sharing a bed. However, about fifteen minutes into the movie he heard Eren drifting off to sleep. And there was something about the quiet, even breathing of Eren sleeping that immediately relaxed Levi, making his own eyelids heavy. It wasn't long before he had his eyes closed, merely listening to the movie dozily. Levi didn't even notice as his awareness faded and he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi was woken by an unfamiliar alarm, causing him to jolt slightly in bed. A warm body grunted and shuffled closer beside him and Levi peeled his eyes open, looking over Eren who appeared determined to ignore the ongoing alarm. Levi held Eren a little tighter in his arms while looking over to watch Armin scramble for his alarm clock on his bedside table and click it off with a groan. Mikasa was nowhere to be seen and Levi assumed she must’ve stayed awake long enough to return to her own bed to sleep for the night.

 

Levi was relieved to see that everyone had managed at least some sleep; the three freshmen would need it for their trek back home to deal with the aftermath of Eren’s mother’s death. Levi watched Armin drag himself out of bed and into the bathroom, and saw that the clock read 8:00am. That would give them enough time to get dressed and washed up, pack any last-minute essentials, and go down to the cafeteria to grab an early breakfast. However, Levi knew that he had to head out soon to get over to Erwin’s apartment, find the keys and drive the car back to Eren’s residence building.

 

Eren seemed unwilling to let himself be moved, clinging tighter when Levi attempted to sit up in bed. “I need to go get the car,” Levi murmured.

 

Eren whined and dug his fingers into Levi’s side where he was clutching. “Can’t you come with us?”

 

“I really don’t think your father would appreciate a stranger arriving while dealing with all of this,” Levi reasoned. He was getting a bit overheated curled up under the blankets with Eren but he wasn’t going to make a big deal of it. Although a part of Levi still wasn’t accustomed to this sort of close physical contact for a long period of time, he wanted to do whatever Eren needed to feel better right now. Eren would be heading home soon; Levi would get the breather he needed once Eren was home.

 

“I suppose,” Eren sighed and sniffled, though he didn’t burst into tears the way Levi thought he might. “I just… I can hardly believe that she’s actually…” Eren trailed off, not finishing the thought, and Levi slipped his fingers calmingly through Eren’s hair to lull him. Levi wished there was something he could say to help, but nothing came to mind.

 

Armin slipped out of the bathroom then, glancing over them and giving a hesitant smile. “I’m done if you want to shower, either of you,” he offered.

 

“Thanks, but I won’t steal your shower,” Levi said. “I should head back to my room anyway. I’m not a fan of wearing the same clothes I slept in.”

 

“Don’t go,” Eren begged, so quietly that Levi doubted Armin could even hear the words.

 

“You need to get dressed and grab some breakfast,” Levi said, sitting up in bed and ignoring Eren’s weight trying to drag him back down. “I need to do the same and get the car so I can come back and drive you all up to the train station.”

 

“Thanks again for offering,” Armin said. “It’ll be a lot less stressful than racing to catch the bus.”

 

Levi waved him off and got out of bed, leaving Eren tangled up in the blankets. “I’ll be back soon. I can meet you at the front of the residence building. Does 9:15 sound good?”

 

“That sounds perfect to avoid any rushing,” Armin nodded. “We’ll be out front by 9:15 ready to go.”

 

Levi turned and pressed a soft kiss to Eren’s forehead, who was pouting beneath his duvet. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

“Okay,” Eren grumbled, and Levi grabbed his violin case and phone and left before Eren could start up an argument about keeping him in the room.

 

Levi stopped off at his own room first on his way to Erwin’s apartment. He set aside his violin case and plugged in his phone to charge before stripping off his clothes and taking a quick shower. Levi felt better once his skin and hair was clean and he put on a fresh set of clothes, though he was out of the door again before he could really appreciate it. Levi knew it was a little bit of a walk to Erwin’s apartment, not to mention his brief stop in a coffee shop en route to pick up a bagel to tide him over until after Eren and his friends were dropped off in time for their train.

 

Levi pulled out the spare key Erwin had given him for his apartment in case of emergencies and slipped into the darkened living room. He toed off his shoes and walked further into the living room, aiming for the end table near the door where Erwin had said he kept the car keys in the top drawer. Levi winced when he stepped on a floorboard that creaked, and a moment later heard Erwin’s gruff voice. “Levi, is that you?”

 

Not wanting Erwin to think someone had broken in or anything like that, Levi walked over to Erwin’s bedroom and stood in the doorframe. “Yeah, did I wake you?”

 

Erwin’s bedroom was still dark with the curtains drawn, Erwin lounging under the blankets. “Don’t worry, I should be up anyway. How are you and Eren?”

 

Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “Eren’s not great right now; his mom died yesterday. He’s heading home with his friend and adoptive sister. But uh, we’re good.” Despite the solemn situation, Levi couldn’t stop the small smile curling his lips at the memory of waking up in bed with Eren this morning. “I’m going to drive them up to the train.”

 

“Sorry to hear about Eren’s mom,” Erwin said diplomatically. “But glad to hear about the two of you. Don’t think Hanji and I didn’t notice your moping the last little while,” he gave Levi a knowing look.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi rolled his eyes, though he wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t excited about his sudden reuniting with Eren. “Right now Eren needs to focus on family stuff.”

 

“Yeah, but I bet having things sorted with you makes him feel a little more settled at least,” Erwin said. “Do you want to come back over after dropping them off? You, me and Hanji could do a movie day and relax before getting back to the essays?”

 

Logically Levi knew that exams were just around the corner and that he should head right back to his room to study for the rest of the day after dropping off Eren and the others. However, Eren’s loss had reminded Levi to take breathers and enjoy life as well, and a movie day with his two best friends sounded like a good plan. “Sounds good to me. Text me if you want me to pick up any food on my way back or anything.”

 

He turned to leave the bedroom and the apartment but Erwin’s voice made him pause. “Hey, Levi?”

 

Levi looked back over his shoulder. “What?”

 

“Did you stay over with Eren all night?” Erwin asked, looking curious.

 

Levi shifted his weight as his eyebrows furrowed, unsure of why Erwin was asking that question. “Yeah, but we didn’t exactly do anything if that’s what you’re thinking, you perv.”

 

Erwin chuckled. “That’s not what I was thinking. I’m just surprised you stayed over with him all night. I remember when we were together you would kick me out of bed to sleep on the couch halfway through the night. You like your space,” Erwin said. It wasn’t an accusation; Erwin was just stating facts. “Eren must be very special.”

 

Levi considered pointing out that Eren’s mother had just died and Levi wasn’t going to leave Eren alone so soon after that. But he knew that wasn’t why he had been willing to share a bed with Eren all night, and to set aside his own desires for space when Eren kept his arms wrapped around Levi’s body. “He is,” Levi said simply, before checking his watch and realizing he didn’t have time to discuss this any longer. “I’ll be back in a while.”

 

Erwin didn’t call him back this time and Levi locked the apartment door behind him before heading down to the parking lot beneath the building. He had gotten rides from Erwin enough to know where his designated parking spot was located, finding the green car parked exactly where it was supposed to be. Levi slipped behind the steering wheel and buckled up, driving the short distance across campus to park in front of Eren’s residence building.

 

Between Levi’s shower, quick breakfast, and chat with Erwin, Levi was only parked outside the residence building for a few short minutes before he saw Eren, Armin and Mikasa walking out the front doors. Levi stepped out of the car so they recognized him, the three freshmen dragging their suitcases behind them, piling them into the trunk one at a time. “Thanks again,” Armin said politely as Levi closed the trunk and told everyone to get in.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said again as he returned to the driver’s seat. Armin and Mikasa took the back seats, leaving the passenger seat for Eren to slip in beside Levi. Eren sent him a hesitant smile, which Levi returned before starting the engine and making his way to the train station north of campus.

 

It was quiet and a bit awkward in the car as they drove, but Levi wasn’t about to try to start up conversation. He assumed that everyone had their own heavy thoughts on their mind, and didn’t want to stumble across a conversation topic that might kick-start more tears and heartache. When Levi glanced over he noticed the redness rimming Eren’s eyes, but he didn’t draw attention to it. He didn’t know any words that would make it hurt less, so he remained silent and focused on the road ahead of him.

 

They arrived at the train station fifteen minutes before the train was set to leave. Armin and Mikasa got out first, offering thanks and farewells and moving to the back of the car to pull the three suitcases from the trunk. Eren remained seated where he was and Levi didn’t force him to move. Instead, he reached over to open the glove box and pull out one of the spare napkins Erwin kept there, along with a pen. Levi quickly scribbled a string of numbers across the napkin and then shoved it into Eren’s hand, who was watching him listlessly.

 

“What’s this?” Eren asked as he looked the napkin over.

 

“What do you think it is?” Levi huffed. “It’s my cell number. You can text or call anytime… if you want,” he thought to add, remembering that despite their reconciliation yesterday, the last few weeks of their relationship had been a bit rocky to say the least.

 

He was relieved to see a little more life in Eren’s eyes when he looked over this time. “Do you want me to text and call you?”

 

Levi gave a half-shrug, trying to avoid looking too eager. “I wouldn’t have given you my number if I didn’t.”

 

Eren smiled wider. “Then I definitely will.”

 

Eren leaned closer and Levi met him halfway, kissing him softly. Levi cupped Eren’s neck with his hand, tilting his head to deepen the kiss just enough to make Eren hum into his mouth. Then Levi forced himself to pull away, noticing Armin and Mikasa standing by the front entrance of the train station a bit awkwardly. “Time for you to go,” Levi said regretfully.

 

“I don’t want to go,” Eren insisted and pulled Levi into a breathless kiss, one that had Levi feeling a bit dizzy.

 

Still, they had to get their tickets printed and checked before the train arrived in ten minutes. “I know, but I’ll have my phone close,” he promised. “Now get going.”

 

He had to sort of push Eren halfway out the door before Eren moved on his own, getting his feet beneath him and grabbing his suitcase where Armin and Mikasa had set it on the ground beside the car for him. Eren hesitated one last time by the passenger side window to give Levi a wave and then headed for the station door, where Armin and Mikasa were waiting for him.

 

Levi kept his distance but didn’t leave right away. Instead he remained seated in the car, listening to the radio until he saw the train pull into the station and people begin to line up on the platform. He watched Mikasa and Armin board the train in the distance, followed by a slow-trudging Eren. Levi remained where he was until the doors were closed and the train disappeared down the tracks. Only then did Levi put the car into gear and begin his drive back to campus.

 

#

 

_I don’t want to be here._

 

Levi pulled his phone from his pocket while the movie continued on, Erwin and Hanji watching on either side of him. He read the text message from Eren and then sent a quick text back. _I know. I’m sure it’s hard._

 

 _You have no idea_ , Eren texted back almost instantly. _Mom was always the one to pick me up from the train station. Dinner was always on the stove and she would sit me down and ask how everything was going_.

 

Levi wished he knew what to say to make it easier. _Are Armin and Mikasa there with you?_

 

 _Armin is home right now. Mikasa’s here,_ Eren texted. _I don’t think she likes it either but she’s better at hiding it._

 

 _At least she’s there with you_. Levi noticed Erwin and Hanji both glancing at him out of the corners of their eyes but neither of them said anything. Levi had caught Erwin and Hanji up fully while they were popping popcorn before starting the movie. They wouldn’t be offended by Levi’s attention being diverted between the movie and Eren.

 

 _It’s not the same_. Levi could practically hear Eren’s sad sigh. _It’ll never be the same again._

 

 _What about your dad?_ Levi wondered.

 

 _He’s useless_. Eren hasn’t hesitated before sending that message. _He was barely ever home. Always focused on work. He’s already been talking about how quickly he can get the funeral organized since he has a fucking overseas contract starting soon._ Before Levi even got a chance to respond to any of that, Eren sent another string of texts. _He makes me so angry. It’s like he doesn’t even care that mom is gone!_

 

Levi pursed his lips and texted back, _Do you want me to call?_

 

There was a few moments of nothing, and then… _Yes._

 

“I’ll be back,” Levi said as he got up from the couch, phone in hand. “Don’t bother pausing the movie for me,” he added as he walked into Erwin’s bedroom and closed the door behind him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Eren whimpered the second he picked up the phone. From the sniffling and the laboured sound of Eren’s breathing, Levi could tell Eren had been crying, and was on the verge of starting again. “He just makes me so angry.”

 

“I get it,” Levi said quietly. “I’m not a stranger to parental hatred, remember? I get it.”

 

The muffled sound of sobbing filled the phone and Levi waited for Eren to work through it. “I miss her so much,” Eren eventually whispered, sounding broken and worn out. “I should’ve been there. I should’ve…”

 

“What?” Levi said. “What would you have done?”

 

“I don’t know, something!” Eren snapped. “Anything,” he whimpered.

 

“You need to accept that there was nothing you could’ve done. You can’t blame yourself for not being there,” Levi reminded him carefully.

 

“It’s just so unfair,” was all Eren said.

 

“It is,” Levi agreed readily.

 

Eren sniffled again and then Levi heard the sound of rustling sheets. Silence reigned across the phone for a few minutes but it felt comfortable as Eren’s sobs faded and his breathing calmed down. “I’m so tired,” Eren eventually said as he yawned into the speaker.

 

“Maybe you should sleep,” Levi suggested. He glanced at the clock. It was still pretty early to sleep, but Levi had no doubt that Eren was probably wiped out.

 

Eren gave a displeased grunt, but it was ruined by another yawn. “What if I can’t sleep?” Eren asked after a long moment.

 

“Then you can call me back,” Levi offered.

 

Eren sounded a bit happier after that. “I wouldn’t be interrupting anything?”

 

“I’m just having a movie night with Erwin and Hanji,” Levi explained. “And Hanji keeps making us rewatch movies we’ve already seen, so it’s not like I’m going to miss anything.”

 

“Okay,” Eren purred. Levi heard more blankets rustling and he imagined Eren snuggling up in bed. “Thanks, Levi.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Levi said. His smile was probably audible in his voice. “Now get to sleep.”

 

“Yessir,” Eren slurred and then hung up.

 

Levi put his phone back in his pocket where he would feel it vibrating if Eren called or texted him again and then headed back out into the living room. Both Erwin and Hanji looked up at him, reading his face. “Everything alright?” Erwin questioned.

 

Levi nodded. “As well as they can be with Eren’s situation.”

 

“You two are such a pair of cuties!” Hanji cooed, batting zher eyelashes at Levi.

 

“Shut your mouth,” Levi grumbled without malice, snatching the bowl of popcorn from Hanji’s hands in retaliation. After a few more light-hearted jibes, everyone returned their attention to the movie and the popcorn got passed around. Levi kept his attention half-focused on the phone in his pocket, but it didn’t vibrate again for the rest of the night. A part of Levi was disappointed; he had enjoyed texting and chatting with Eren on the phone. However, he was pleased that Eren was getting some much-needed sleep, and he focused on enjoying his movie night with his two friends.

 

#

 

“I have bad news.”

 

Levi sat back in his desk chair, drawing his attention fully from his computer and half-written essay to focus on his conversation with Eren over the phone. “What’s going on?”

 

“I won’t be coming back to school until next semester,” Eren sighed into the phone. He wasn’t crying, which was a good sign. But Levi had to wonder how much Eren’s lack of tears was caused simply by being cried-out, rather than being less heartbroken.

 

The thought of not being able to see Eren for another month – the next week of finals plus the three weeks for Christmas break – had Levi’s stomach dipping in a disappointed lull. After his reconciliation with Eren, and after growing closer with the freshman over the last week when they talked on the phone, Levi had been eager to have Eren in his arms again. However, there were more important things to deal with right now.

 

“How come?”

 

Eren sighed again, though this time it sounded angry. “Dad is being an asshole.” Eren sniffled but didn’t cry, and didn’t need prompting to explain further. “He’s always away travelling,” which Eren had told Levi before, “and he decided that since he’s always away for work and Mikasa and I are always at school, there’s no point keeping such a large house.” Levi grimaced, not liking where this was going. “So he is going to sell the house.”

 

By now Eren’s voice sounded thick, and Levi could imagine the tears welling up in Eren’s beautiful green eyes. “I’m sorry, Eren,” he said. He hoped the way his heart was aching for the boy was obvious in the tone of his voice.

 

Eren sniffled again and groaned. “I can’t even believe it. First mom and now my home. I grew up here; it’s all I know. All my memories of mom are here. Now I need to spend the next few weeks packing up everything I own to either take back to school or put in storage, and say goodbye to my house.” Eren was definitely crying by this point. “I don’t even know where Mikasa and I will stay during holidays!”

 

Levi made a silent promise to himself to start saving all of the money he received from his parents for his monthly allowance. He used to spend a large portion of it on alcohol to drown out his self-pity but now he had a more important cause. He would get a part time job between classes, and maybe even find some venues where he could play his violin and make some extra cash out of it.

 

He didn’t say any of this out loud to Eren though; not right away. He wanted to make sure that he could follow through before making any promises. But he would do whatever he could to support Eren and help. After all, it was about time Levi found his own place to stay away from his parents anyway.

 

For now he tried to make his voice as soothing as possible. “We’ll figure it out, okay? We’ll figure something out.”

 

“Okay,” Eren said weakly, though a small smile was audible in his voice.

 

That made Levi smile too. “You sound a bit better,” he said carefully, not wanting to assume anything about Eren’s feelings.

 

“Yeah. There’s just something about the way you talk,” Eren mumbled. “I actually believe you.”

 

“Good,” Levi chuckled. “Because I mean it. I’ll do everything I can to help.”

 

“Thank you.” Eren’s voice was even more muffled, making Levi imagine him muttering into a pillow. “I’m sorry.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow even though Eren couldn’t see it. “Why the hell are you apologizing to me?”

 

The bed sheets rustled through the phone and Levi guessed Eren was shifting around nervously. “Well I’m sure you didn’t sign up to be my counsellor.”

 

“No,” Levi said carefully. “But that doesn’t mean that I mind. The circumstances are shitty but I’ve actually enjoyed our phone calls.”

 

“Even though I end up crying through half of them?” Eren asked dully.

 

“Yeah,” Levi murmured. “Even then.” He had learned a lot about Eren through their talks. Sometimes they talked about Eren’s mom or home life, but other times they talked about Eren’s classes and hobbies to distract the boy when the tears seemed endless. They had found more and more things they had in common, and each phone conversation had Levi looking forward to having Eren back on campus with him so they could explore this relationship further.

 

“Thanks,” Eren said again, and then yawned into the phone. “I’m supposed to be working on an essay but I don’t want to.”

 

“Join the club,” Levi snorted, sparing a short glance to his untouched laptop. “So your professors are letting you complete your finals from home?”

 

“Yeah. They each gave me an essay topic and told me to write a research paper for each class. I guess I prefer this to cramming a bunch of facts into my head for exams, but it’s really hard to get myself to start,” Eren explained.

 

“I can imagine,” Levi said. He stood up from his chair and stretched before lying down on his own bed, staring up at the ceiling. He liked lying down like this, imagining that Eren was beside him and that they didn’t need a phone. “I don’t want to do mine and I don’t even have an excuse.”

 

Eren chuckled at that and fell quiet. Levi didn’t say anything; the silence felt comfortable. After a few long moments Eren spoke. “I miss you.”

 

Levi swallowed. “I miss you too.”

 

“Do you still play music with Hanji and Erwin?” Eren wondered aloud. “I miss that too.”

 

“We met up on Friday for an hour, but we’re all pretty swamped with studying and essays,” Levi explained. “And unfortunately once exams are over we’ll all be heading separate ways for the Christmas holiday. No violin playing for me for three weeks,” Levi grumbled to the ceiling.

 

“I guess there’s no point in trying to talk to your parents about the whole violin thing?” Eren asked hesitantly.

 

Levi sighed and grimaced. “I’ve tried before. Doesn’t seem to do anything. I suggested I stay on campus over the winter break but my dad shot me down immediately. Obligations to go to family functions and so on.”

 

“Not great,” Eren said sadly. Eren didn’t seem to know what to say but Levi didn’t blame him; there wasn’t much _to_ say. It was just a shitty situation without an immediate solution. In the future Levi could save his money and get a job so that he would have the independence to tell his parents ‘no’ when they tried to stop him from playing music, or tried to force him to take over the family business. But Levi wasn’t there yet, and for now he just had to focus on surviving and preparing as best he could.

 

“Not really, no,” Levi agreed. “But it just means I have a lot to look forward to after Christmas. Coming back to campus and my violin, and you.”

 

He smiled and somehow he could tell Eren was smiling too. “Yeah, that’ll be good.”

 

Levi was struck by a sudden idea. “Before I head home I’ll play a song for you over the phone. I would right now but my violin is back in storage.”

 

“Really? That would be amazing,” Eren’s voice sounded a little perkier. “I mean, I know it’ll remind me of mom too. But the idea of hearing you play just makes everything hurt a little less.”

 

“Then I’ll definitely play for you,” Levi promised.

 

They shared a comfortable silence for another few minutes until Eren muttered, “Hey… Levi?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

There was the sound of more shuffling around and Levi imagined Eren fidgeting in bed. “I really like you.”

 

Levi felt his heart give a little skip. It was a sensation he wasn’t incredibly familiar with, but he liked it. “I really like you too, brat.”


	5. Chapter 5

Exams came and went. Eren was busy packing up all of his possessions, deciding what to keep, what to donate, what would come with him back to campus and what would go into storage. Levi got his last exams wrapped up and spent a few nights playing music with Hanji and Erwin and going out for dinner and drinks with his friends, trying to soak up as many happy moments as possible in preparation for being stuck under his parents’ roof for three weeks.

 

It became routine for Levi and Eren to text good morning messages to each other each day, and talk on the phone each night. They talked about their day, their interests or whatever came to mind. Levi was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Eren once they settled into conversation. Levi wasn’t generally one to share his deepest darkest thoughts and secrets, but the more he talked to Eren the more he was willing to open up and let his mask of cool indifference fall away. Eren too surprised Levi with his inner-most thoughts; Levi had assumed Eren was an open book but there was a lot to the kid that Levi would’ve never guessed.

 

Even more surprising was Levi’s increasing desire to just be _close_ to Eren. Again, he had never been the biggest fan of constant and close physical contact with anyone, enjoying his own personal bubble of space. But when he lay on his bed with his phone pressed to his ear, Levi closed his eyes to imagine Eren lying beside him, their legs tangled together.

 

As promised, before Levi had to go home for the holidays, he took his violin to the performance hall and set his phone on the stage beside where he sat with his legs hanging over the edge. Levi smiled to himself as he played, remembering and imagining the wondered smile Eren always wore when he sat in the audience listening to Levi play. Despite Eren’s ongoing heartbreak and dulled mood, Levi hoped he was wearing the same smile now.

 

Levi played a few songs in a row and then picked up the phone, asking what Eren thought. He heard a sniffle and felt his stomach clench with worry and guilt – had this been a bad idea? But then Eren whispered, “Thank you so much.”

 

Levi suddenly felt a bit shy at hearing the raw gratitude in Eren’s voice. “You don’t need to thank me. I like playing for you.” He was glad there was no one around to see the reddening of his cheeks. It was nice to have his music appreciated, beyond his own personal enjoyment of playing.

 

“I wish I was there right now,” Eren said wistfully, lost in some daydream.

 

Alone in the performance hall with no one to judge, Levi admitted, “I wish you were too.”

 

Eren chuckled into the phone and Levi felt his heart jump. What was this kid doing to him? “Don’t tell me you’re going soft on me.”

 

Levi growled warningly. “Don’t push it, brat.”

 

Eren laughed louder and Levi smiled at nothing in particular.

 

#

 

The three weeks of holidays dragged by; probably because Levi was counting down the days on his calendar until he could go back to campus and finally, _finally_ see Eren. He left his violin in storage on campus, and made sure to make no mention of music or playing once he walked through his parents’ front door, gave his mother a hug and shook his father’s hand. However, that didn’t stop him from researching upcoming performances in the new year on campus, especially seeking out any shows that might give him some extra money to work with.

 

It was aggravating being at home for multiple reasons. His parents grilled him about his classes, and his father was already rambling about all the projects he had set up for Levi to take over once summer began. Levi nodded but said nothing committal, internally hoping that by then he could find a place and a job to stay back on campus over the summer along with Eren.

 

Beyond that there was a line of family get-togethers, each with a slew of the same questions over and over: how was school, how were his marks, what did he want to do with his life, how grateful was he that his father had such a great job awaiting Levi’s graduation. This was met with more non-committal nods and words from Levi as he sought to find rooms that weren’t as crowded.

 

The worst though was the fact that Levi couldn’t talk to Eren as often or easily as he had been able to while he was on campus. There were always people around – family members Levi would prefer not to know of his relationship preferences. And whenever Levi snuck his phone out of his pocket to send a few quick texts in response to the ones Eren had sent previously, Levi got sent unimpressed looks from any adult around him.

 

He had warned Eren that this would be the case, and Eren said he understood, but it was obvious that both of them were stressed and eager to return to campus when they’d have more freedom to explore their budding relationship. And although Eren was clearly getting better – crying less and managing to sound a little more optimistic on most days – Levi hated that he couldn’t be there when small moments during Eren’s holiday triggered painful memories and heartbreak.

 

Regardless of their shared impatience, the days slipped by and Levi slowly managed to cross the boxes off on his wall calendar. It was only two days before he was going to head back to campus and he was in the process of packing up his suitcase when Levi’s mother knocked and came into his room. Levi looked over and returned the small smile she sent him as she sat on the end of his bed.

 

“How are you doing, hun?” she asked quietly.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow but didn’t stop his packing. “What do you mean? I’ve already told you and dad everything about how things have been going. My marks are good.”

 

“I know,” she sighed, fingers skimming over Levi’s duvet. “And I’m proud of you. But I want to know how _you_ are doing.” Levi paused at that, setting his socks in his suitcase and standing up a little straighter. His mother observed him closely. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way your eyes dull every time someone asks you about the family business, or your classes.”

 

Levi pursed his lips, trying to figure out how he should respond. This was dangerous territory, especially if he said something he shouldn’t and his mother relayed it back to his father. After a moment Levi huffed in frustration. “What do you want me to say, mom?”

 

Her face remained serious. “The truth.”

 

“The truth?” Levi ran his fingers through his hair. “You and dad both know the truth. You just refuse to listen.”

 

“Do you hate business that much?” his mother asked. “I figured as you took more classes and got some experience with the family business you might find you liked it.”

 

“It’s not that I hate it,” Levi tried to explain. “I’m just so indifferent towards it that it’s painful. Going through the classes, writing essays about topics that don’t interest me. The thought of graduating and running the business for the rest of my life…” unconsciously Levi’s shoulders tensed up.

 

“I must admit…” Levi’s mother’s eyes finally slid away, sadness tilting her face downward. “I miss seeing you happy. The way you were when you played.” Levi crossed his arms defensively and said nothing. He was unwilling to admit that he had continued playing in case it got him in further trouble. “I miss hearing the music as well.”

 

“I still don’t know what you want me to say,” Levi said carefully. Where was his mother going with this? She had never stood on Levi’s side when Levi’s father decided music was a waste of time and that Levi needed to refocus his attention.

 

“You don’t need to say anything,” she told him. “I’ve just realized how unfair we’ve been, and how blinded we were. We thought going into the family business would be a great future for you.” Levi didn’t doubt that her intentions had been pure; but that didn’t take away the years of frustration and sense of being shunned. “I’m sorry, Levi. I’m going to talk with your father about this.”

 

Levi snorted. “And say what?”

 

His mother’s mouth curved up into a dangerous smile. “You leave that to me.” Before Levi could figure out how to respond to that, his phone started buzzing on the duvet by his mother’s hip. She glanced down and picked it up to hand over to him. “This Eren boy texts you a lot.” Now her smile was playful.

 

“He’s just a friend,” Levi said quickly as he snatched up his phone, pocketing it in his pants.

 

“Your blush says otherwise,” his mother pointed out, though said nothing else on the matter as she stood from the bed. Levi could feel how heated his face was but he didn’t pull away when his mother moved in close to give him a hug. “I just want you to be happy, honey,” she pressed a kiss to his temple.

 

“I’m trying,” Levi admitted, hugging her back.

 

They hugged for another long moment and then they broke apart. “Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes if you want to give Eren a quick call,” his mother said as she exited the room, leaving Levi alone to reel. Where the hell had all of that come from? A talk about his music and Eren in the span of five minutes? Fucking hell.

 

Levi closed the door fully and locked it before pulling out his phone and reading the messages from Eren, asking if he had a few minutes to talk. Remembering his mother’s reminder about the time he had free before dinner, Levi didn’t bother texting back and instead called Eren directly.

 

“Hey!” Eren said when he picked up, sounding excited. “I wasn’t expecting you to be free.”

 

“I have a few minutes before dinner,” Levi said, moving to lie down on the side of his bed not taken over by his suitcase and clothes to be packed. “And I just had the weirdest talk with my mother.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Eren laughed. “About what?”

 

“You, shockingly,” Levi admitted. “And music, even more shockingly.”

 

Eren was silent for a moment. After their long talks over the last few weeks, Eren recognized the importance of these topics. “How did it go?”

 

“I’m still shocked,” Levi was struggling to wrap his head around his previous conversation with his mother. “But I think it went well. Of course, that won’t last long once she talks to my father.”

 

“Maybe it’ll all work out,” Eren suggested optimistically.

 

“We’ll see,” Levi said cautiously. “I’m more focused on getting back to campus anyway. As long as I’m not here when my mother talks to my father, they can do whatever they want.”

 

“Only two more days,” Eren chimed off. They had both been counting. “Everything of mine is already packed so there’s not much to do. Mikasa and I have already taken most of our things to storage and the rest is coming back with us. Dad said he’s going to put the house in charge of a realtor to do the selling for him since his business trip starts soon.” Eren still sounded unimpressed with his father but the rage had waned with time. You could only stay angry for so long before it wore you down.

 

Levi had accepted the fact that the thought of seeing Eren in two days had become more exciting to him than the thought of getting his violin back in his hands. “Do you have plans for Sunday before classes start?” he asked. Both of them were heading back to campus on Saturday so they had time to settle back in before their new semester began.

 

“Saturday night Mikasa, Armin and I are going to meet up with some friends in my residence building,” Eren said. “But Sunday is _completely_ free.” Eren’s intrigue was practically tangible.

 

Levi told himself to stop being such a coward and just ask. “How about we do something?”

 

“What did you have in mind?” Eren teased.

 

Levi held in his laugh at hearing Eren’s obvious eagerness. “Sounds like you’ve already got plenty in mind yourself.”

 

Eren hummed, sounding pleased. Levi wanted to ask what exactly Eren was thinking about but he knew he didn’t have long before he’d get called down for dinner. He didn’t want to get himself into a compromising situation; one awkward talk with his mother was enough for the day.

 

“How about you come over to my room Sunday and we’ll go over all these ideas of ours?” Levi offered.

 

“Don’t you want to hear about them now?” Eren wondered. Fuck, was Eren purposefully making his voice sound breathier, or was he actually getting caught up in his thoughts?

 

Just then, as expected, Levi heard steps at the foot of the stairs outside his room. “Levi, come set the table for dinner, please,” his mother called. “You can call your _friend_ back later.”

 

Levi groaned. What was the world coming to? He had his mother yelling insinuations up the stairs and he had Eren practically moaning in his ear. Levi could feel his mouth going dry, wanting to indulge in the thoughts Eren was letting overtake his mind, but now wasn’t the time. “I have to go for dinner,” he said regretfully.

 

Eren groaned, though this time it didn’t sound sexy. “Alright alright,” he grumbled. “I guess I’ll have to wait until Sunday then. Text me later?”

 

“Yeah, I will,” Levi promised. He hesitated for a moment, sentimental words on his tongue, but he swallowed them down. “Talk to you soon.”

 

“Can’t wait,” Eren said back warmly.

 

#

 

Eren looked like a bundle of energy when Levi pulled open the door of his room, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and grinning excitedly as Levi invited him in. His brown hair was a flattened mess under his knitted hat, a green scarf around his neck. Levi couldn’t stop the small upward curl of his lips either as he closed the door – Eren’s excitement was infectious. Plus, Levi was relieved to just see a smile on Eren’s face after the loss he had been dealing with over the last little while.

 

As soon as the door was closed, silence fell between them for an awkward moment, and then Levi reminded himself that he had been talking to Eren pretty much every day. Just because they were in the same room – alone – didn’t mean he should clam up. “How are you?” he asked even though it was a stupid question because they had already been texting that morning before Eren came over after lunch.

 

“Good,” Eren shifted on the balls of his feet again, glancing around with open curiosity. “Nice room.”

 

Levi snorted and moved further into his room. “Everything looks better when you don’t leave your entire wardrobe on the floor,” he teased. Levi always made his bed in the morning, and had made a particular effort to organize his desk and stuff away his laundry in his small closet.

 

Eren blushed slightly but didn’t look offended. Instead he moved to sit on the edge of Levi’s bed, still looking around for another moment before focusing on Levi. “So what did you have planned for today?”

 

Levi shrugged. “We could go out or stay in. I haven’t grabbed my violin yet and I heard there was a festival going on in one of the parks on the edge of campus. Or we could just watch movies on my laptop.”

 

Eren pursed his lips in thought. “How about…” he paused and hummed. “Let’s wander through the festival to see what it’s like and then get your violin before we come back and watch movies. Maybe we could order in pizza for dinner or something?”

 

Although Levi wasn’t the biggest fan of crowds and noise, he didn’t feel any dread at the thought of visiting the festival with Eren. “Alright,” he agreed and grabbed his key and wallet. Eren hadn’t undressed so he stood by the door while Levi quickly wound a scarf around his neck and pulled a cap on. There wasn’t any snow on the ground but the air was still biting cold when the breeze picked up.

 

Once they were outside and on the sidewalk, walking towards the distant din of music, Eren’s mitted hand reached for Levi’s own. Levi glanced over but couldn’t think of a reason to complain when he saw Eren’s hesitant but happy smile when Levi held Eren’s hand in return. He didn’t give a shit what anyone else thought about him or Eren; his friends understood and everyone else was white noise.

 

They walked hand in hand across campus and into the cluster of students surrounding a stage that had been erected in the centre of one of the small parks on the side of campus. Eren grabbed them two cups of cocoa that were being handed out and they sipped their drinks while continuing to walk with their hands clasped together. It wasn’t really Levi’s type of music but Eren was bobbing around to the beat and Levi was happy to munch on the marshmallows in his drink.

 

Levi didn’t mind listening to the music or the crowds around him when his hand was held with Eren’s own, but the chill in the air still had them continuing on towards the music building about thirty minutes later. Their hands broke apart as Levi dug his key out of his pocket and got the locker open to release his violin. With the weight of his violin case in one hand and Eren’s hand held in his other, Levi had the distinct feeling that he was exactly where he was supposed to be in the world.

 

The trek back to Levi’s room was more fast-paced, both of them eager to get back into a warm room and out of their coats and boots. The sky was growing overcast and there was a possibility of snow later, which neither of them were excited about. Levi set his violin on his desk and then powered up his laptop so that they could pick a movie to watch together. Eren remained close by, eyes on the violin case. “Would you… play for me?” he requested softly.

 

Levi looked over at Eren to read his face; desire and also resignation. Levi imagined that as much as Eren wanted to hear Levi playing again, he also knew that hearing the violin would bring back thoughts and emotions about his lost mother. “Are you sure?” Levi asked as he logged into his laptop and opened the folder where he saved his movie files.

 

Eren cleared his throat but nodded. “Yeah. I’ve missed hearing your music.”

 

Levi was still hesitant but he wasn’t going to deny Eren’s request. “Yeah, I can play since it’s not quiet hours yet. Anything in particular you want to hear?”

 

With a shake of his head Eren smiled. “Nothing in particular; just you.”

 

Leaving Eren in charge of skimming through the movie options, Levi took a few minutes to pull out his violin and tune it up. Once he was ready Levi sat on his window’s ledge and brought bow to string. He thought for a long moment, trying to pick the perfect song, and then began a quiet but warm lullaby he was fond of. A few times he noticed Eren brushing the back of his hand against his eyes but Eren didn’t ask him to stop, and after the lullaby, Levi moved on to a more cheerful and upbeat song which had him plucking at the strings as Eren smiled up at him.

 

After two more songs Eren stood up and hovered, but didn’t approach. Somehow realizing that Eren wanted to be closer but didn’t want to get in the way or potentially damage the violin, Levi removed his bow from the strings and held his violin at rest position. In the next moment Eren was in his personal space, hands hooking on the back of Levi’s neck and head to tilt his face up into Eren’s greedy, burning kiss.

 

Levi kissed Eren back for a moment and then turned his head away. Eren whined but Levi ignored him, reaching over to place his violin and bow carefully on his desk. When he turned back to look Eren over, Levi knew his gaze was heated. “You can’t be the only one allowed to use your hands,” he murmured a second before gripping Eren’s hips and pulling their bodies flush together. Eren moaned in approval and found Levi’s lips again, his fingers knotted in Levi’s hair.

 

They kissed for a few minutes until the edge of the window digging into him caused Levi’s back to begin to ache. Slowly Levi detached their lips and nudged Eren back towards the bed, crawling on top of Eren on the mattress. While their kisses has grown a bit heated against the window, when their lips reconnected on Levi’s bed they were tentative and slow. This wasn’t something Levi wanted to rush, and he enjoyed the way their lips locked together with increasing familiarity.

 

Levi used his hands to keep himself aloft but Eren’s hands wandered freely, digging deep in Levi’s hair before scraping down over his shoulder blades and back. It wasn’t long before Eren got his hands beneath the hem of Levi’s shirt, teasing the sensitive skin just above where Levi’s pants started. Levi brushed his tongue against Eren’s bottom lip and was granted access with another moan, which Levi returned when Eren’s hand boldly cupped Levi’s growing interest through his pants.

 

“Forward, aren’t you?” Levi said as he bucked his cock lightly against the friction of Eren’s palm.

 

Eren’s cheeks were red, his eyes hooded. “Too impatient, usually,” Eren laughed a little nervously. “Plus I’ve been thinking about this…”

 

Despite Eren’s bold actions, Levi could feel the tremble of his body that betrayed how uncertain Eren was. Not that Levi minded; he wasn’t exactly ready to rush into things either. He was more than happy to rock his length against Eren’s hand at the same time as he reached a hand down to fumble open the button of Eren’s pants.

 

When his hand began to dip below Eren’s pants, Eren’s knees came together to block him. “Levi, I…” Eren trailed off, biting his lip.

 

Levi withdrew his hand fully and sat back on his heels. “Tell me what’s wrong,” he ordered quietly.

 

Already Eren’s hands were reaching out to him, trying to pull Levi back down to lie on top of him and press him into the mattress. Levi leaned a little closer and allowed Eren’s hands to grip his thighs, though he still held himself up as their eyes met. “I’m just not ready… yet,” Eren blushed scarlet.

 

“Do you want me to get off you?” Levi asked seriously. The bulge in Eren’s pants would say otherwise but sometimes the body reacted in a different way from the mind.

 

However, Eren shook his head immediately and moved his hands back to grip Levi’s ass. Immediately Levi’s eyelashes fluttered as his cock pulsed with arousal. “No, no!” Eren said quickly. “I’m just not ready for anything to be… _inside_.”

 

At that Levi couldn’t help but smirk slightly, amused by Eren’s bashfulness when he was normally so open about what he thought and wanted. He was also pleased that he didn’t have to withdraw fully. Taking a chance, Levi slipped his hand back into Eren’s pants but kept his hand above Eren’s underwear. Eren’s erection jumped at the touch of Levi’s fingers, already stiff and swollen.

 

Eren whined as his back arched, pushing his cock more harshly against Levi’s hand. Although the angle was awkward, Levi managed to lower himself just enough to suck little red marks along the column of Eren’s neck while his hand continued to massage Eren’s cock and balls through his underwear. Eren seemed completely incapable of remaining still, squirming around on the mattress and squeezing Levi’s ass again. “Levi, more,” Eren begged in a rush, lips parted slightly as his breathing sped up.

 

Levi moved his hand under Eren’s underwear and gripped Eren at his base, squeezing teasingly before beginning to pump his hand up and down. Eren threw his head back and whispered Levi’s name. Levi was getting turned on just seeing how sensitive and responsive Eren was to his manipulations. Levi’s cock was hard and heavy between his legs now, straining against his pants, and Levi moved both of his hands to the front of his pants.

 

He got his pants undone and shoved his pants and underwear over his ass, just enough to free his cock from the restricting fabric. Then Levi turned his attention to tugging down Eren’s pants and underwear as well until they were both bare. “Grab the lube from my bedside table,” Levi told Eren. Even though Eren looked a bit nervous again at the mention of lube, he didn’t hesitate and grabbed the lube from the drawer before holding it out in offering to Levi – trusting him.

 

With no intention of pushing Eren beyond his comfort level, Levi squeezed some lube onto his palm and then slotted his cock against the burning skin of Eren’s own. Then he wrapped his hand around both of their lengths and gave a long stroke from base to tip. Eren gasped and bucked up against Levi, causing them both to groan.

 

Levi focused on stroking both of them with his hand, swirling his lubed thumb over the tip of Eren’s and then his own cock just to mount their shared arousal. Eren began to thrust up at a needy rhythm and the friction of their cocks dragging together had Levi matching the pace, both of them fucking against each other as their bodies wound tighter. Eren’s hands had returned to stroking and gripping Levi’s thighs where he was resting his weight and Eren’s touch on his skin had Levi’s heart skipping beats.

 

At one point Eren threw one arm over his eyes, his mouth parted in an attractive ‘ _O_ ’ shape. “Levi I’m close,” Eren muttered breathlessly. “Fuck I need to—need to come so badly, _please—ah!_ ”

 

In a rush Eren’s back bowed, his cock pulsing in Levi’s hand. The next second hot, sticky spurts of come were spilling across Levi’s fingers and onto Eren’s stomach. Levi had to struggle to avoid getting dislodged entirely as he tightened his hold and stroked Eren through his orgasm. All it took was the sight of Eren writhing on his bed, skin flushed and coated in the proof of his desire and Levi felt his restraint finally break. With a quiet grunt he came, his seed splattering halfway up Eren’s chest.

 

When they were both spent Levi rolled over carefully to lie on the small mattress beside Eren, both of their chests heaving as they dragged in oxygen. Eren quickly reached over and laced their fingers together, not seeming to mind the stickiness of Levi’s fingers at all. Levi squeezed Eren’s hand and continued to stare at the ceiling, enjoying the ongoing pulses of pleasure that continued to tickle his spine as his body slowly came down from its release.

 

After a while the sweat on their skin began to dry and they both shivered with a chill. Levi dragged his body into a standing position and tugged Eren up as well, his eyes greedily studying Eren’s body. Even though Levi was a clean freak by nature and the sight of come all over Eren’s skin made him eager to shove Eren in the shower, he couldn’t deny that the view was still pretty hot.

 

Levi wasn’t as messy as Eren was but he wasn’t going to turn down showering with his boyfriend. They stepped into Levi’s tiny shower together, blushing and then chuckling as they tried to manoeuvre around one another. They ended up making out, this time with Eren pinning Levi back against the tiled wall while Levi’s hands explored Eren’s wet skin. They washed off a second time and then bundled themselves up in Levi’s fluffy towels before changing back into their clothes and returning to Levi’s room.

 

After agreeing on pizza for dinner and placing the order, Levi returned Eren’s attention back to picking a movie. Once the movie was chosen and set up, they headed downstairs to wait the few extra minutes before the pizza delivery showed up at the front of the residence building. Bills and a pizza box were exchanged and then Levi and Eren headed back upstairs, munching on pizza while they watched the start of the movie.

 

When they were done eating Levi set the pizza box aside and allowed Eren to pull him under the blankets where they lay curled up together as they finished the movie. Even when the movie was over, neither of them wanted to move. They kissed some more and then complained about classes starting up again, but as the hour grew late Levi knew Eren had to get back to his own room. Both of them had early morning classes the next day and Eren didn’t have a change of clothes or his school supplies.

 

“I’ll walk you home,” Levi offered, both of them begrudgingly leaving the warmth of Levi’s bed to pull on their hats and scarves again. Levi wasn’t against the idea of Eren sleeping over; they would just need to plan ahead next time. They walked hand in hand across campus and when they arrived at the front door of Eren’s residence building Levi allowed a short but sweet kiss despite being out in public. He didn’t enjoy the feeling of Eren eventually leaving his arms and saying goodnight, but Levi reminded himself with a little jolt of excitement that they had an entire semester to look forward to.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a few days for everyone to get back into the routine of lectures and homework, but by the first weekend of school Levi, Erwin and Hanji had pinpointed two times during the week where they could continue their music sessions. Levi was a little disappointed when the Monday afternoon time clashed with one of Eren’s classes, but was placated when he found out that he and Eren both had Friday afternoons completely free.

 

It became a new routine for them to dump their bags at home and then meet up on campus for lunch before going over to the music hall where they would meet Erwin and Hanji. The three of them would play for a few hours while Eren listened, sometimes with a textbook open in his lap and other times watching Levi with a dazed little smile. Hanji enjoyed teasing Levi about Eren incessantly when they met up on Mondays, but Levi knew it was good-natured and he was too content to care.

 

He had been surprised a few weeks after returning back to campus when he received a call from his parents. Levi’s father sounded somewhat stiff and formal as he muttered a gruff ‘hello’, but Levi’s mother used the warm, soothing voice she always used when smoothing out the rifts that inevitably sprung up between Levi and his father.

 

“Your father and I have been talking…” she began, which had Levi gripping his phone a little too tightly. “And we have decided that it is important to have some creativity in your life, especially when studying a subject more focused on logic and strategy.” Levi doubted ‘they’ decided. More likely after her conversation with Levi, his mother had mulled everything over and then told his father the decision. As much as Levi’s father was a strict businessman, Levi’s mother had the true sway in their relationship and they both knew it. “We would support you if you wanted to look into some music on campus and during the summer.”

 

“As long as you don’t neglect your duties at the office when you come home,” Levi’s father added curtly.

 

“We talked about that…” Levi heard his mother whisper slightly away from the phone.

 

Levi’s father cleared his throat. “Well, your mother and I thought that you should still work at the office during the summer for some income; it’s unlikely you’d find a salary as good elsewhere. But uh…” Levi decided he must been in an alternate reality; he couldn’t remember the last time he had heard his father so uncertain and careful of his words. “If you’d like to look into other options for the future… Well, Jenkins has always been my right-hand man and if you weren’t going to take over the business he’d be a good second choice…”

 

“Are you saying I don’t have to take over the family business?” Levi treaded carefully, trying not to betray quite how hopeful he was feeling in case he was disappointed or accidentally offended his father.

 

“I’m saying I’d like you to stay on for now but if you found another good job in the future, the business has a contingency plan,” his father stated.

 

Suddenly Levi felt like an immense weight had been removed from his shoulders. Beyond his parents pressuring him to pursue business, Levi had also felt guilty at the thought of forsaking the family business and leaving it to crumble when his father was no longer able to manage it on his own. Hearing his father say that the whole business – everything his father had worked to build – did not rest solely on Levi made him feel almost giddy with relief.

 

“We would still like for you to finish your degree though, honey,” his mother chimed in when Levi remained silent. “We think it would be good for you to have as a backup and you’re over halfway done.”

 

“That’s acceptable,” Levi said, still feeling a bit shell-shocked. “Um… thanks. Seriously, thanks.”

 

He didn’t know what to say. He had never expected something like this. Levi had thought that he would just need to hide his violin playing from his parents for the rest of his life, and had already resigned himself to a life in a job he couldn’t care less about. He would still have to drag himself through his classes but he could talk about his music again, and play during the summer…

 

Levi’s parents didn’t bring up Eren, which made Levi assume his mother had saved that topic for another day, or until Levi felt like mentioning it. But Levi didn’t want to give his father a heart attack so after discussing his new classes for a few minutes they said their goodbyes and Levi hung up. He didn’t even set his phone down before he was calling Eren, his relief and excitement building inside him and barely contained.

 

“Levi, hi!” Eren greeted when he picked up, sounding happy and curious since Levi preferred to text rather than call.

 

“Is Armin there with you?” Levi asked; he already knew Eren’s schedule and knew he was done classes for the day.

 

“His class ends in about ten minutes and then he’ll be back, why?” Eren said, sounding a bit concerned now.

 

Levi couldn’t have Armin walking in on them in a few minutes. “Come over, okay? I’ll meet you at the front doors of my building.”

 

“Are you okay?” Eren asked.

 

“Yeah I’m…” Levi felt a smile threatening the corners of his mouth. “I’m really good. I just want you to come over.”

 

Eren sounded relieved. “Okay, I’ll leave right now.”

 

Seven minutes later Eren was walking up to Levi who was standing just inside the residence doors and away from the cold. Another three minutes later Levi pulled Eren into his room, closed the door and pinned Eren back against it as their lips met. Eren moaned loudly with surprise and arousal as he gripped Levi’s upper arms, pulling him closer as his hips angled upward in an immediate search of more pleasure. Levi loved kissing Eren but Eren was usually the one to initiate this sort of thing. However, judging by Eren’s reaction to being pinned and made out with out of nowhere, he had a submissive streak Levi would be happy to take advantage of.

 

As they continued to kiss Levi slid one thigh between Eren’s legs, feeling his cock begin to swell when he felt Eren grinding against his thigh without shame. Levi kept Eren pinned in place with his body and thigh, kissing Eren until their lips were swollen and their cheeks were red. Then Levi ducked down and began to suck marks on Eren’s neck, pulling off Eren’s scarf and throwing it aside as he moved downward.

 

Eren’s fingers were in his hair as he panted and moaned, still rocking on Levi’s thigh as he wound his body tighter. Even though Levi wanted to see Eren naked again – would never grow tired of the sight or of marking Eren’s skin – Levi found himself incredibly turned on just watching Eren writhe against the door. Levi pressed his thigh up with enough pressure for Eren to whine as he arched up onto his tip-toes, Eren’s hands gripping Levi’s shoulders for balance as he thrust against Levi without rhythm.

 

Levi knew the instant Eren’s orgasm crashed over him as his hips jerked, a shudder working through Eren’s body. Levi kept his leg where it was while sealing their lips together again, swallowing Eren’s beautiful, wrecked moans. When he was spent Eren slumped back against the door and looked at Levi through hooded eyes. “Not that I’m complaining but—” Eren gulped in more air. “Where did that come from?”

 

“My mom talked to my dad and they just called me,” Levi explained. “They said they’d support my music again and my dad even showed some leniency about the idea of me taking over the business after I graduate.” Even though Levi hadn’t come yet – still hard and swollen in his pants – he felt breathless.

 

“Levi, that’s amazing!” Eren grinned, his whole face lighting up as he kissed Levi happily. When they pulled away Eren’s eyes were dancing. “We need to celebrate.”

 

“That’s what we just did,” Levi pointed out, still pleased that he had made Eren come so quickly.

 

Eren’s eyes flickered downward to the noticeable bulge at the front of Levi’s pants. Then he smirked as he began to slide down to his knees in front of Levi. “But we need to take care of you,” he purred.

 

They hadn’t done any insertion beyond fingers yet but they had fooled around a few times since returning to campus, learning the other’s body and what made them shiver and quake with desire. While Levi had some experience, Eren had admitted to being relatively clueless. However, what Eren lacked in experience he made up for with enthusiasm and a will to please.

 

All Levi did was lean his forearms against the door for support as he looked down and watched Eren quickly unzip Levi’s pants. While pulling down Levi’s pants and underwear, Eren’s nails dragged against Levi’s skin in a way that had a shock of heat flash down Levi’s spine. And before he could recover, Eren’s hand was around his shaft and easing the weeping tip past his lips.

 

For a few slow minutes Eren licked and sucked at the head of Levi’s cock, adjusting to the feeling of it before sinking his mouth down further along Levi’s length. Levi would have told Eren to go slow and be careful but the first time they had tried this they discovered that Eren had little if any gag reflex. “Remember to breathe,” Levi muttered as he threaded his fingers through Eren’s hair, stroking encouragingly as Eren hummed and swallowed down more of Levi’s cock.

 

Eren worked until his mouth was pressed against his fingers where they were holding Levi’s shaft, and then he looked up at Levi from his knees. Levi cursed and struggled to stop his hips from bucking too violently, not wanting to choke Eren. However, Levi didn’t miss the deep moan Eren released when Levi thrust into his mouth, Eren’s cheeks flushed and his eyes dark.

 

Levi brushed a thumb against Eren’s lip where it was spread around Levi’s cock, his hips already beginning to sway again. “Do you like it when I fuck your mouth?” he asked, his body thrumming with arousal. There was no way he was going to last long with Eren on his knees, mouth full of cock and eyes focused on Levi. “You’d swallow everything I gave you, wouldn’t you?”

 

Eren moaned again, louder this time, and his free hand raced down to palm himself through his pants even though he had just finished his orgasm. Eren pulled his mouth off slowly, sucking the whole way until Levi’s cock left his mouth with a wet ‘pop’. “I want that,” Eren said, voice rough. “Please use me.”

 

“Fucking hell, Eren,” Levi groaned and dug his fingers further in Eren’s hair, pulling him back until the tip of Levi’s cock was nudging against Eren’s mouth. Immediately Eren’s swollen lips parted and he took in Levi’s cock, allowing Levi to thrust his shaft in almost all the way to the back of his throat. Levi kept his movements slow for a few minutes as Eren adjusted again and then, when he was certain that Eren was ready, he began to fuck Eren’s mouth with smooth, demanding thrusts.

 

Eren kept his mouth spread wide and open for Levi to fuck and continued to palm himself, slipping his hand past his waistband to fondle his own cock. Levi moved his hand down to cradle the back of Eren’s head before thrusting harder, ensuring that Eren’s head was cushioned and wouldn’t hit against the door considering how little space there was between Levi’s bucking hips and the door. Eren was trapped – willingly so – and sucking on Levi’s cock with wet suction tinged with eagerness.

 

As Levi had suspected, there was no way for him to last long considering the sensation of fucking Eren’s mouth and throat, Eren sucking him on each withdrawal, and the sight of Eren’s lips spread around his cock. It wasn’t long before Levi’s spare forearm was resting against the door again for support as he fucked Eren’s mouth hard, egged on by the wet sounds of Eren swallowing around him. Levi whispered whatever praises came to mind which morphed into curses and warnings as his toes began to curl and his spine ached with his oncoming orgasm.

 

Knowing what was coming, Eren grabbed both of Levi’s hips and pulled Levi’s cock all the way to the back of his throat. Levi choked on his next gasp of breath as he clenched his eyes closed, moaning as his hips stuttered and spilled come down Eren’s throat. Eren kept his mouth on Levi’s cock for as long as possible and then withdrew, panting and brushing his hand against the corners of his mouth where a few stray globs of come had escaped.

 

Levi felt his knees buckling and did his best to avoid falling directly on top of Eren as he slunk to the floor. Eren helped Levi to the ground and they sat together side by side with their backs against Levi’s door, trying to catch their breath. Levi was the first to regain his composure and he ushered both of them to the bed, which was more comfortable and definitely cleaner than the dorm floor. They kissed for another while and then chatted more about the bombshell Levi’s parents had dropped on him with growing excitement.

 

Levi felt like things were finally falling into place.

 

#

 

During reading week Levi usually went home at his parents’ request to spend some time with the family part way through the semester. It had been a plan for Eren to head home to spend time with his family as well – though he had always been more excited about the prospect than Levi. However now with Eren’s childhood home sold, his father out of the country on business and his mother buried beneath dirt and icy snow, Eren’s mood plummeted as reading week approached.

 

Eren told Levi that he should still go home, and that he would be fine with Mikasa and Armin both staying on campus with him for the week. Levi had to admit that he was less displeased at the thought of going home for a week than he usually was ever since his parents had spoken to him about his music, but he wasn’t so eager to go home that he was willing to leave Eren behind. Even though Eren put on a brave face, Levi noticed the drooping of Eren’s smile and the distinct lack of laughter as the week drew closer.

 

He told his parents that he had a lot of essays to work on during his reading week – which was true – and that he would feel less stressed if he stayed on campus to work on them. Levi was willing to provide his mother with a few more details regarding Eren’s situation and Levi’s true motivations, which she understood and promised not to pass along to Levi’s father until he was ready to begin that conversation himself. A part of Levi wanted to tell his father about Eren but another part of him was terrified that he was already pushing it with the music topic and didn’t want to risk undoing all the progress they had already made.

 

Eren argued with him when Levi said he was planning to stay on campus, but in the end Levi subdued him with the reasoning that they would both be able to get some homework done and also reminding Eren that he would prefer to be on campus with Eren anyway. Eren gave in and eventually ended up kissing Levi senseless in thanks before they curled up on Levi’s bed to watch a movie.

 

Although Levi and Eren did enjoy spending time together, Levi had still realized that he also needed some alone time on occasion. He loved having Eren curled up close to him while they watched movies or holding his hand when they were walking across campus, but there were other times that Levi just needed some personal space to avoid being overwhelmed by all the physical contact.

 

At first Eren seemed hurt when Levi shied away from contact, but once Levi gained enough intelligence to actually explain his need for personal space occasionally, and that it didn’t mean he cared about Eren less or didn’t want him around, Eren understood and they began working on trying to find a balance. It wasn’t always easy; sometimes when Levi wanted to spend the day alone Eren would have a bad day and want to cuddle. Other times when they wanted to spend time together, one or both of them would be stuck in class or slaving over a class assignment. But Levi realized that being in a relationship was a give-and-take and he was okay with making small sacrifices to be there for Eren when he needed Levi, and to learn to be patient when one or both of them were otherwise occupied.

 

During reading week they seemed to find that perfect balance. The mornings they would usually spend apart, getting some time to themselves to get chores like cleaning and laundry done. The afternoons they either spent together or apart. Levi encouraged Eren to spend some time with Armin and Mikasa and his other class friends, and during those times Levi would work on his heavy homework load. Other days he and Eren would either work on their homework side by side in silence, or ignore their schoolwork entirely and spend the afternoon going out or staying in to watch movies.

 

The evenings they always saved to spend together and ignore school. Some nights Levi and Eren ate out on dates and other nights Levi would join Eren, Armin and Mikasa in a small family-like meal. After that they would all play some sort of games together – everyone seemed to be a fan of card and board games. Hanji and Erwin had both gone home for the week off school so they couldn’t get together to play at all. Levi played his violin for Eren once at his request, but was surprised to realize that he didn’t ache with a few days away from his music the way he used to when being kept away from his violin.

 

The best part of the reading week was that because they didn’t have class to get up for the next morning, Eren slept over in Levi’s bed more than once. Some nights were subdued with late-night conversation edging towards Eren reminiscing about his mother and everything he had been looking forward to doing while going home for reading week before his world had been torn apart last semester. Levi would talk occasionally but mostly just let Eren ramble and cry and work through the loss he had buried down while too busy with school to properly address at any other time.

 

On the second last night of reading week – the Saturday before classes started again – it seemed that Eren had talked and cried about everything that was inside of him and he finally appeared to be more at peace. They had been watching a movie while lounging together in bed, both of them awake but lazy, when Eren had whispered in Levi’s ear, “ _I want you to fuck me, Levi._ ”

 

Levi forgot how to breathe and coughed, sitting up fully in bed. “You can’t just _say_ something like that out of nowhere,” Levi said. “You’ll give me a heart attack.”

 

Eren laughed and remained lying on the mattress, though he stretched languidly to show off the length of his body. “I don’t think you mind as much as you say you do,” Eren retorted with a smug smirk, though after a moment his smile and tone grew more serious. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I want to share this with you.”

 

Levi could already feel his cock stiffening between Eren’s words, hooded gaze and his body spread across Levi’s bed – wanting and waiting. “You’re sure?” he asked, even though he could also see an erection beginning to tent Eren’s track pants.

 

Eren reached forward and slipped his hands beneath Levi’s loose shirt; he had an obsession with holding Levi’s waist, Levi had discovered. “I want you inside me,” Eren insisted as his thumbs brushed against Levi’s sensitive skin.

 

Levi didn’t need to be told twice. He had also been imagining this for the last little while, though had no intention of rushing Eren beyond his comfort zone since they had fooled around and explored in pretty much every way except actual intercourse. Eren’s lips were positively sinful, but the thought of pushing his cock into Eren’s tight ass had Levi rushing to grab the small container of lube and a condom that he kept in the bottom drawer of his desk.

 

By the time he got the items and turned around Eren was already out of his shirt and had his pants and underwear shimmied halfway down his thighs already. “Impatient, aren’t you?” Levi teased as he dropped the lube and condom onto the bed and grabbed the ends of Eren’s pants, tugging them and then the underwear down and off entirely. He couldn’t help but palm himself as he studied Eren’s bare skin, and his hard cock.

 

“Can you blame me?” Eren smirked and reached forward to tug at Levi’s waistband. Both of them had been naked together enough times to be comfortable with their bare skin, beyond the moments of embarrassment and insecurity. Levi removed his shirt while allowing Eren to work on his pants and underwear, groaning each time Eren’s hand ‘slipped’ and brushed against his swollen length.

 

When they were both naked Levi settled between Eren’s legs and pressed him into the mattress, kissing him senseless. He allowed Eren’s hands to travel over the plains of his back, nails scraping teasingly and causing Levi to groan and arch against Eren. Once they were both breathless with swollen lips Levi sat back on his heels and grabbed the lube, coating his fingers while Eren stroking himself eagerly. Levi loved how shameless Eren was about showing his desire and arousal for Levi and enjoyed the view for a few minutes before focusing on his task.

 

Levi took his time working Eren open on his fingers, ignoring Eren’s impatient pleas for him to hurry up. Levi was eager to be inside of Eren as well but he didn't want to cause any unnecessary pain, knowing that the first time could always be a little discomforting. Still, he couldn't hide the way his body shuddered with desire when he finally rolled the condom on and nudged the head of his cock against Eren's slicked entrance. It didn't help when Eren licked his lips and whined appreciatively at the first push of pressure against his hole.

 

Sliding into Eren was a slow process, but an enjoyable one. Levi made sure to sink in inch by careful inch, swaying his hips forward and back as Eren's body slowly loosened and adjusted to his girth. Each time Eren exhaled and relaxed Levi would push in a little deeper and they would both groan, already out of breath and sweating. When his cock was buried to the hilt inside Eren's body, balls against Eren's ass, Levi let out a shuddering breath and clenched his eyes closed, seeking control. His nails dug grooves into Eren's thighs as Levi fought the immediate instinct to pound Eren's hole, which was rhythmically clenching around him as Eren adjusted and curiously teased.

 

" _Fuck, please, Levi_."

 

Eren's words were what broke Levi's resolve as he withdrew until just the head of his cock was inside Eren before pushing back in harshly. Levi smirked at the little gasp Eren released as his thighs trembled on either side of Levi, framing him in and egging him on as Levi began fucking Eren as hard as he dared. He continued trying to keep his thrusts smooth, his cock gliding through lube warmed by Eren's insides, but it was hard to keep a steady rhythm as his hips began to stutter.

 

It wasn't his fault that Eren was so tight and hot, or made such obscene sounds, or looked like the most beautiful, arousing vision Levi could ever imagine having in his bed. It was instinct that drove his hips forward with more roughness, shoving his cock in deep as he sought out Eren's prostate that had him writhing and crying out Levi's name with a shameless abandon that had a feral, primal part of Levi swell with pride and pleasure all tangled together in an intoxicating mix.

 

The residence bed was old and worn and creaked horribly with the rocking of their bodies locked together, but it just drove them both forward. Eren's hands roamed, gripped and squeezed freely while Levi slammed into Eren's ass, his hair falling into his eyes while Eren's hair haloed around his head on the pillows. Levi's fingers were clutching at the sheets as his eyes met Eren's, and whether it was the connection of their gazes or just one of those rare perfect coincidental moments, Levi watched as Eren's mouth fell open with a loud moan as his whole body arched off the bed, come spilling across his own stomach. The sight was all Levi needed to feel himself break as he whispered Eren's name and pumped his hips forward, imagining that his come was filling Eren's body instead of the condom.

 

He noticed that his arms were shaking when he finally came down from the high of his orgasm, and he saw that Eren was watching him with a lazy, possessive gaze. Levi was about to say something teasing but then Eren blinked and suddenly tears were spilling over Eren's lashes and down his cheeks. In a rush Levi withdrew his cock from Eren's body and brushed away Eren's tears with his fingers, fearful that he had hurt his boyfriend in his blind passion. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

 

Eren sniffled, looking embarrassed and yet unable to stop more tears from falling each time he blinked. "I—I love you."

 

Levi felt his heart clench as butterflies hatched in his stomach. A giddy part of him wanted to laugh except he didn't want it to appear that he was laughing at Eren's tears. Instead he smiled softly and continued to stroke his knuckles against Eren's cheek. "So what's all the crying about?"

 

Eren hiccupped and looked away, though he didn't push away Levi's caressing hand. "Fuck, just ignore me. I can't believe I'm ruining this moment, I'm so sorry..."

 

Levi frowned. "Eren, come on," he cupped Eren's cheek and tilted his face back up. "Does it look like I'm upset?" Eren shook his head but silent tears continued to fall. They had never said those three big words to each other before and this certainly wasn't how Levi had envisioned the moment, but he knew this was the right time when he wanted to say it back. So he leaned down and brushed his lips against Eren's own, kissing him softly, and then met his eyes again. "I love you too."

 

For some reason that just made Eren cry harder as he covered his face with his hands and rolled away. Levi was at a loss for what to do, and he was momentarily distracted by the uncomfortable sensation of his cock softening with the condom still on. Grimacing at the terrible timing and his own inability to know what to do or say to help Eren, Levi quickly tied off the condom and threw it away before grabbing the blankets and tugging it up around both of them. For a few minutes he just let Eren cry out whatever emotions he was being overwhelmed with, keeping a warm arm around Eren's waist so that he knew Levi wasn't going anywhere.

 

Eventually the tears slowed and the sobs returned to small embarrassed sniffles, and at that point Levi pulled Eren closer. By now Eren's eyes were bloodshot but Levi just leaned down and kissed him again, no hesitation in his heart or his actions. "What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

 

Eren smeared more of his tears away with the back of his hand and took a few deep breaths. "I just haven't felt this... this _happy_ in so long," Eren's voice broke but he forced himself to keep talking. "Being with you... But I'm scared of losing you."

 

Levi slid his fingers into Eren's hair, stroking in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "I don't plan on going anywhere," he promised.

 

"N-neither did my mom," Eren choked out.

 

That was when it all made sense, and Levi pulled Eren into a tight hug. Their skin was still flushed and stuck together because of the sweat from their coupling, but neither of them cared. Levi held Eren as tightly as he dared and Eren hugged him even tighter in return, and they didn't let go for a long time. Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's temple but Eren didn't move away, clearly not ready to let go, so Levi just continued to hug him and draw circles on his back.

 

When Eren finally let go Levi didn't let him get far, lacing his fingers with Eren's own. "I don't know what the future holds," Levi said. "But I can promise that I'm going to do whatever I can to stay in your life, and love you. Okay?"

 

Eren gave a watery smile and nodded, pulling Levi into a kiss that felt like it transcended to a different level of adoration. Levi returned the kiss and gently nudged Eren back down into a lying position on the bed when Eren broke away to yawn. It had been a long day, ended with a rough round of sex and tears and Levi could see the exhaustion on Eren's face. "I'm sorry—" Eren began to mutter again but Levi silenced him with another kiss, assuring him that he didn't mind this end to the evening.

 

Normally he would've insisted on both of them showering but Levi reminded himself that he could change the bed sheets tomorrow. Instead he got the blankets wrapped more tightly around Eren's bare body and held him closer, pressing kisses to Eren's neck. "Just rest," he murmured in Eren's ear.

 

He could feel Eren shiver and press himself back against Levi's chest, burrowing deeper into Levi's embrace. "I love you."

 

"I love you too," Levi returned again, enjoying how light he felt each time he said those words to Eren.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi's phone buzzed on the desk. Levi ignored it for a minute as he forced himself to finish typing the conclusion paragraph of one of his class essays that was due in a few days. He had found that this semester required even more work than the last, and the topic of business now made Levi want to claw his eyes out rather than read any more articles, books or theories about the subject. The only way he was managing to drag himself through this semester – and his whole degree – was the fact that his professors were allowing him to choose his topics more frequently. And whenever possible, Levi did his best to at least focus on a business he had some interest in; namely, the music industry.

 

With the essay finally finished and saved, Levi picked up his phone. He was expecting a text and was confused when he saw that Eren had texted him an image of what looked like one of the many posters plastered across campus. Levi clicked on it and zoomed in to read the details, his eyebrows rising towards his hairline. Then Eren texted, " _Saw it after music class. Thought you might be interested_."

 

The poster was detailing a competition that would be held at the end of the school year at the end of April, though performers had to sign up to audition by the end of the week. Apparently it was an open invitation for performers – music students and everyone else – to perform in a concert, promising a large audience including multiple people from the music industry. The professionals would vote on who won a scholarship to attend a summer music program where they would work one-on-one with a coach for a few months.

 

There were two catches. First, it was only for solo performers; no groups or bands. Second, they were requesting that each performer play an original piece instead of a cover of some song. Levi could improvise easily but Hanji was usually the one who did the actual composing. Still, Levi was intrigued and deciding that he had earned a bit of a break after finishing his essay and after sending an email to the address on the poster to set up an audition time, Levi turned off his laptop and grabbed his violin case.

 

It was early March at this point so it was still too chilled for Levi to sit outside and play, so instead he sat on the wide sill of the window in his residence building. For a few minutes his eyes watched the campus below him, eyes a little unfocused as he tried to think of some sort of prompt or inspiration to help him start composing something. It always seemed so simple and easy when he was in the music hall voicing the emotions he never knew the words for, but now that he was focusing on trying to rein it all in to a properly-constructed song, he felt a little uncertain of where to begin.

 

These thoughts drew Levi back to the memory of when Eren had first intruded in on the music hall and Levi's personal playing time. How badly Levi had wanted Eren out of his life at that point; how much of a nuisance the freshman with wide, curious eyes appeared to be. And yet, despite the struggles they had dealt with over the last few months – misunderstandings, poor communication, the loss of Eren's mother and family home and the expectations of Levi's own parents – they had found solace in one another's company.

 

Now Levi felt a smile curling his lips as he thought about the fact that Eren would be coming over tonight for dinner, a mutual study session and hopefully a make-out session to finish off the day. They had had sex more times since their first teary coupling, and told the other of their love whenever they had the time to murmur the words and steal a quick kiss – or three. Levi's heart still ached for Eren's loss of his mother and the fear it struck within him of losing the other people in his life he cared about, but Levi was grateful that Eren was willing to fight these fears to be with Levi rather than giving up on their relationship before it had even really begun.

 

It was with a sense of calm comfort and affection that Levi brought his bow to the strings of his violin, closing his eyes for a moment as he breathed deep. He imagined being on stage, a sea of faces looking back at him with a spotlight singling him out, his violin on his shoulder and his bow in position but not moving. And then... _Eren_. Standing at the front of the crowd, looking up at Levi with pride and love and giving him a dorky, encouraging thumbs up and one of his infectious grins. And it was easy for Levi to begin working through the song he would eventually play for Eren in April. The rest of the audience would get to hear the story, but there was no doubt that the song Levi would compose would be solely _for_ _Eren_.

 

He lost track of time and only realized later that he should grab some blank staff paper and write down what he was feeling out, easily filling up the first page the first time he stopped to scribble down some notes of the melody he was composing. Although he knew the song couldn't be too long, Levi was determined to capture every aspect of his relationship with Eren. From annoyed exasperation to friendly intrigue, feared desire to aching longing, concern and patience to giddy passion to the deepest affection he had ever felt for someone in his life.

 

Levi worked through another few bars of music and then scribbled down the new notes, his smile widening. Of course he was excited at the opportunity to perform for professionals in the industry and the possibility of winning that scholarship, but in the end, Levi was just excited to play this song for Eren and see what he thought; see if Eren realized just what emotions and story Levi was singing proudly to the world.

 

#

 

Whatever Levi had imagined, this was both so similar and also terribly different. He knew there was a sea of faces looking back at him on the stage but the spotlight was much brighter and hotter than he had envisioned, nearly blinding him to the point where he couldn't make out anyone distinct in the crowd. Except Eren, because Levi had asked Eren to be in the front row and Eren had done better by sidling up to the judge who sat on the edge of the table in front of the stage, whispered something, and somehow managed to weasel his way into being allowed to sit in front of the judge's table for Levi's performance.

 

Bright green eyes stared up at Levi, crinkling at the corner as Eren gave that big grin and the thumbs up Levi had imagined so clearly. And that gave Levi the courage to clear his throat and speak into the microphone – even though when the person behind stage said he had to introduce himself and say a short comment about the inspiration of his composition, Levi had wanted to strangle them for not being informed of this obligation sooner. Levi knew that there were more people in the audience; Erwin and Hanji, as well as both of Levi's parents. But Levi only had eyes for Eren as he spoke. "My name is Levi and this song I'm about to play is dedicated to my boyfriend, Eren."

 

Eren knew Levi's parents were in the audience, listening, and his eyes widened in surprise. Levi also thought he might see a blush staining Eren's cheeks but it was hard to tell against the glare of the spotlight, and he could feel himself sweating beneath his suit, so he stepped back into position and lifted his violin into position.

 

The huge music hall was silent except for the ringing notes of Levi's song; strangers, friends, parents – with his father probably having a heart attack about Levi's comment, no doubt – judges and professionals. But it was just Eren, for Eren, as Levi played his song confidently. A harsh, sharp melody turning into a lament turning into a lullaby turning into a sung declaration of love that truly didn't need words to be received and understood.

 

When Levi finished he held his violin in rest position, staring out at the blackness of the audience he couldn't see beyond the spotlight. His heart was stammering in his chest with nerves as the hall rang with silence, and then Levi's eyes slid down to Eren's. He saw the unshed tears in the eyes he adored so much, Eren's smile and his lips mouthing the words Levi would never get tired of hearing, " _I love you_."

 

Levi smiled and mouthed the words back. And suddenly the music hall erupted with applause and cheers that were so deafening that a part of Levi wished to flee the stage and sit in a dark and quiet room. But he forced himself to return his gaze to the audience he couldn't see but could hear their approval and offer another small smile, bowing twice before finally deciding he wouldn't be rude for leaving and exited stage left as ordered prior to starting his performance.

 

With forced calm Levi returned to one of the rooms where performers could tune their instruments and await their turn to perform. He was grateful that the room was empty when he got there so that no one could see how badly his hands were shaking as he put away his violin in its case. Levi heard the door open and turned slowly, wishing that his heart would stop skipping beats. It didn't help when Eren rushed into his arms and dragged Levi into a dizzying, passionate kiss, but Levi couldn't think of a reason to complain.

 

A quiet clearing of a throat startled both of them apart, and Levi felt his face heat up when he saw that it was his mother and father who had entered the room. A million fears flew through his mind at lightning speed as they approached, the loudest of which insisting that Levi should've had this conversation with his father prior to announcing it to an entire music hall. But Levi had been too scared of what his father might say or do, and had only gained the courage on stage with Eren looking up at him in that way only Eren could.

 

On instinct Levi stood slightly in front of Eren, even though with their height difference it wasn't as though Levi could fully hide Eren from view. Levi's mother approached with a proud smile on her face and pulled Levi into a hug, but Levi's father was standing stock still by the door. His eyes locked with Levi's over his mother's shoulder, neither of them seeming to know what to say first.

 

Levi's gaze was torn away when his mother grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. "Honey, you were amazing! Thank you so much for inviting us. And Eren," she pushed Levi aside to get a closer look at Eren, who looked equally nervous and sheepish. "I've heard a lot about you and I'm glad to finally meet you." Eren offered an awkward hand but Levi's mother pulled Eren into a hug as well.

 

In the moment Levi was distracted watching his mother meet Eren, his father had approached. Levi gulped and tried to keep his face stoic as his father looked him over, remembering his father's lessons of the importance of a poker face when it came to business discussions and deals. Except his father still seemed speechless, which made Levi even more nervous, but he forced himself to speak first because he wanted to make his statement before he was bombarded with yelling, questions, and challenges. "I love him, dad. He's as much a part of my happiness as my music."

 

His father's mouth had been open to speak but then closed again as Levi's father studied him for a long moment. And then he nodded, as if deciding something in his head. "Yes," he said gruffly, his eyes shifting from Levi to Eren and back. "I think that was portrayed quite clearly in your song. I wanted to say that..." Levi's father shoved his hands in his pockets, looking uncomfortable but determined. "We're proud of you... _I'm_ proud of you."

 

Levi's heart was still racing, but now it felt like his throat was closing. "Thanks," he croaked out, and when he reached forward his father pulled him into a tight hug.

 

Once he was sure his father wasn't going to start yelling or worse, disown him, Levi wanted to take the time to properly introduce Eren and his parents, not to mention pin Eren to a wall, whisper a few sweet words and kiss Eren's breath away. But the door banged open then, Erwin and Hanji entering excitedly. "That song was really well done," Erwin praised with a smile as he approached.

 

Hanji was taking the non-verbal approach of squealing excitedly as zhe ran forward and hugged Levi far too tightly. "You were _amazing_!" zhe crowed, "But we don't have time to talk about that now! The last performance is done and the stage hand was asking us to get you back behind stage."

 

"Why?" Levi asked quickly. He had done his performance. Between playing in front of such a large crowd and a panel of judges and just having a conversation with his dad about his sexuality, boyfriend and music, Levi didn't want to go anywhere near the stage again. His nerves were shot.

 

Hanji rolled zher eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him back towards the door. "Who knows, I'm just doing what I've been told." Levi looked back over his shoulder but no one looked they were going to rescue him; in fact, they were all trailing behind him with curious and encouraging expressions on their faces.

 

As soon as they reached the same stagehand who had originally coached Levi before he went out for his performance, the guy looked relieved and beckoned him closer. "They're about to announce the top three performers based on the judges' scores, and then the winner will be announced. When I give you the signal, walk towards the front middle of the stage. The other two are coming in from the other side of the stage."

 

"Wait, wait," Levi whispered when the stagehand moved to walk away. "Do I have to?" Levi could perform in front of an audience when Eren was there to hold his attention but he _really_ wasn't a fan of crowds. Especially now that, when he glanced through the curtains, he could see that the whole music hall was lit up and the sea of faces was _very_ visible.

 

"You'll be fine," Levi's mother assured him, everyone else whispering similar encouragements.

 

Levi's eyes landed on Eren and he had an idea. "Can I bring him too?" he asked the stagehand.

 

The man, looking frazzled now as he focused on instructions coming in through his headset, looked between Levi and Eren and nodded quickly. "Sure, just go, _now_."

 

Levi reached for Eren's hand, who met him halfway, and together they walked out on stage hand in hand. Eren wasn't really dressed for the stage but Levi couldn't care, especially since it was only Eren's fingers laced with his own that kept him in place under the spotlight as two other performers joined them at the front of the stage.

 

The judges stood up and addressed each of the performers in turn, providing both praise and constructive criticism. Levi was last to be addressed, and as Eren silently squeezed his hand encouragingly, Levi focused on the flattering comments as well as advice that the judges had to offer him. Levi was grateful for the useful information but he really wished this could have been completed off stage. Never before had he been so aware of the weight of a collection of eyes on him. At last the judge in the middle of the panel thanked all the performers who took part and spoke the winner's name...

 

Levi must've heard wrong. That couldn't have been his name, could it? And when he strained to hear if the judge would repeat it he realized the feat was useless with the crowd clapping and cheering again. Levi looked over at the other two performers on his right, who were both looking back at him offering polite smiles. Then he was being turned back to Eren, who tilted his chin up and kissed him deeply, one hand on Levi's cheek and the other holding his waist. The crowd was still cheering and Levi was dizzy and giddy by the time the judges made it up on stage to pry him away to shake his hand and offer over the envelope which would contain the details of the scholarship and summer music program.

 

Back off stage the judges spoke to Levi for a longer period of time, praising his performance and composition. Levi also met the judge who would actually be the one working with him for the summer, another violin player and composer. They discussed details, swapped contact information, and then said farewell. The music hall had emptied of audience members by then and Levi found Eren, his friends and parents back in the room where Levi's violin case was being kept.

 

Levi's parents insisted on treating everyone to dinner and herded the group of university students into their van before driving off to a nearby restaurant. Once they all got seated around the table everyone demanded that Levi recount all of the praise he had received, as well as the details of the scholarship and summer music program. Levi felt a little nervous again talking about the details of the program, knowing his father had been planning on having Levi work with the family business again during the summer months. However, Levi was relieved when his father shrugged lightly. "I always said you had a knack at discovering rare opportunities and knowing to grasp them."

 

Conversation turned lighter at that point, everyone chatting about summer plans and the school year which was winding down. After dinner Levi's parents drove the four students back to campus and bid their farewell. Normally they would've stayed longer but it was another two weeks until the semester ended and Levi would be coming home, and Levi was staying in the same residence room for his final year of school, which meant that he didn't need to pack and move.

 

Erwin, Hanji, Levi and Eren chatted on their walk back through campus until Erwin and Hanji said their goodnights and veered off to their respective homes. Levi caught Eren's hand again and led him back to Levi's residence room. They hadn't originally been planning to sleep over since it was exam season, but Levi figured it was Saturday and they could afford to sleep in before picking up the study routine again. On top of that, he had noticed Eren growing a little quiet after Levi had discussed the details of the summer music program, and Levi had a good idea of why that was.

 

As soon as he had Eren in his room and the door locked behind them, Levi pressed Eren gently against his residence room door and kissed him the way he had desired all evening. Eren's body immediately relaxed and melted in Levi's embrace as he kissed back, their lips and tongues brushing in a familiar dance they had long since perfected. When they pulled apart Eren had a dazed smile on his face. "What was that for?"

 

"Because I love you, brat," Levi said. "And this night and that song never would've happened if not for you forcing your way into my life last semester."

 

"I love you too, Levi," Eren kissed Levi again, soft and warm. "And I'm so proud of you. The summer music program is going to be a great experience for you..." Eren was still smiling but it looked a little forced now as he laughed harshly. "I never thought I'd say I was looking forward to school starting again but I'll miss you..."

 

"Eren," Levi held the back of Eren's neck with a hand, locking their eyes together. "I asked the guy who's going to be working with me on my violin skills over the summer and he said that the residence in the city where I'll be staying will have enough room for two if I wanted to invite someone," Levi explained. "I know you may not want to leave Armin and Mikasa behind after the year you've all had, but you're welcome to join me in the city for the summer."

 

Eren's eyes widened. "B-but, wouldn't I just be in the way or distract you?"

 

"Did you hear the song I played tonight?" Levi asked and Eren nodded. Already his cheeks were turning a bit red, a pleased smile on his face. "And did you hear my dedication?" Now Eren was barely managing to stop himself from grinning as he nodded again. "Not to mention the conversation I had with my dad about you," Levi reminded him. "So—"

 

Apparently Levi didn't need to say anymore to get his point across, because Eren was kissing Levi again and this time it was with a relieved, heady love that had Levi digging his fingers into Eren's hair just to pull him closer and keep the kiss from ending until both of them were gasping for breath. Eren leaned forward and rested his forehead against Levi's own, smiling widely. "Of course I'll come to the city with you over the summer."

 

"Good," Levi smirked and dragged Eren back into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this story (and an extra hug to those who took the time to comment *hugs tight*). Also, thank you to everyone for your patience since I know I wasn't posting chapters of this story as frequently as I normally do. Your support and understanding means the world to me <3

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
